10 sesiones con doctor Flynn
by Franfy
Summary: Después del primer encuentro de Anastassia con el doctor Flynn, ella vuelve al sofá para descubrir los momentos más oscuros de su vida y aceptar el amor de Crhistian. Disponible también en inglés.
1. La primera cita

**La primera cita**

Me miro en el espejo y me repaso desde la cabeza a los pies. Mi cabello, lacio y marrón, no hay mucho que hacer ahí, siempre parece algo desordenado, pese a mis intentos. Me paso un peine y trato de domarlo. Dios, qué problemas me está dando hoy. Renuncio a llevarlo suelto y decido atármelo en un moño. Sí, además un moño me hace parecer más seria, menos joven.

Para qué diablos querrá Flynn hablar conmigo?

Bajo hasta mi cara, blanca como siempre. A veces pienso que no he vuelto a tener color desde que regresé de ver a mi madre en Georgia. Georgia y la fugaz visita de Christian que terminó antes de lo esperado. Ahora sé que fue por Leila. El estómago se me revuelve al recordar que mi hombre la bañó en mi departamento y la vistió con mi ropa. Palidezco aún más. Mi subconsciente se ríe y me recuerda que tengo una cita con el doctor Flynn, y que no quiero parecer enferma. Suspiro hondo y como un acto reflejo, tomo el rubor y lo aplico en mis mejillas. Mejor, mucho mejor. Miro la hora, Mierda, si sigo así, llegaré atrasada.

Llevo un pantalón negro, cintura alta y ceñida que se ensancha hacia las piernas. Una blusa color ciruela con un coqueto moño en la espalda y unos tacones altos, muy altos. Tomo mi bolso y salgo apresuradamente hacia el ascensor del Escala.

La señorita Prescott se pone de pie de prisa y me sigue. Había olvidado que no puedo salir sola. Desde que ocurrió el sabotaje de Charly Tango, la seguridad se ha multiplicado al infinito. La miro sin mucha simpatía. Sé que no es su culpa, pero detesto que tenga que seguirme a todos lados. Espero que me deje a solas con el doctor Flynn, hay cosas de las que no se puede enterar. Me ruborizo solo de pensar la cara que pondría si se enterara del cuarto rojo.

Pienso en esto mientras bajamos en el ascensor hacia el garaje. Se abre la puerta del ascensor y Prescott me hace un gesto. Es lo habitual, ella sale primero, inspecciona y luego puedo salir yo. Como siempre, ella maneja.

"A la consulta del doctor Flynn" – le digo y automáticamente la chica enfila hacia ese lugar. Me pregunto si Welch o Christian le habrán dado una lista de todos los lugares a los que puedo ir. Por supuesto que sí, se ríe mi subconsciente. Intento no pensar en eso.

Tomo mi black Berry y escribo un rápido mensaje:

Para: Christian Grey

De: Anastassia Steele

Asunto: Doctor Flynn

Mi querido novio,

Como te he contado anoche, el doctor Flynn me ha citado en su consulta. Te escribo solo para que sepas que ya voy en camino, muy bien acompañada por mi nueva mejor amiga, la señorita Prescott.

Tuya,

Ana

Anastassia Steele

Editora SIP

Aprieto enviar y vuelvo a pensar por qué querrá verme el buen doctor. Es cierto que nuestra conversación ha terminado abruptamente la última vez. Christian entró sin anunciarse, pero pensé que ya habíamos terminado. Christian, mi pequeño niño asustado, mi hombre mandón, mi novio. Estoy lejos, muy lejos, recordando su abrazo. El sonido de mi Black Berry me saca de mi ensoñación. Es un mensaje de Christian.

Para: Anastassia Steele

De: Christian Grey

Asunto: No se te ocurra bailar con él

Mi muy amada novia,

Recuerdo perfectamente su cita con el indiscreto doctor Flynn. Me alegro que Prescott vaya contigo. Así me siento más tranquilo.

No se te ocurra bailar con el doctor Flynn. Las manos de ese hombre se han posado en ti solo una vez, de acuerdo?

Tuyo,

Christian

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, INC.

Esbozo una sonrisa y recuerdo el baile de caridad en la casa de los Grey, la subasta y la puja por mi primer baile. Qué vergüenza.

- "Hemos llegado Señorita Steele"- me dice impasible Prescott.

- "Oh, gracias Prescott" – se baja y me abre la puerta.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor, donde ella pulsa el botón de llamada. Silencio. Esta mujer me resulta tan ajena. Ya en el ascensor me miro en el enorme espejo y me vuelvo a repasar, sí, estoy lista para enfrentar a Flynn.

- "Gracias por venir Ana" me sonríe el doctor Flynn extendiéndome la mano. "Te puedo llamar así verdad?" Más que una petición suena como una constancia.

Asiento.- "Sí, por supuesto doctor" no me nace preguntarle lo mismo, cómo se llama John? Tom? en fin, mejor mantener las distancias en un principio. Después de todo es el doctor de mi futuro marido no?

"Toma asiento, Ana, ponte cómoda"

¿Cómoda? Cómo se supone que me sienta cómoda. Los ojos de este hombre me atraviesan como cuchillas. Me siento y cruzo las piernas, poso mis manos sobre ellas y le sonrío al doctor Flynn: "Usted dirá, doctor".

"Sí, claro Ana, vamos directamente al punto. Antes de comenzar quisiera felicitarte por tu compromiso con Christian". –Me sonrojo, de qué va todo esto?- "Gracias" contesto.

"La verdad, mi querida Ana, es que tú has logrado más avances con él en meses que yo en años de terapia"

Esto ya me lo ha dicho, la primera vez que estuve aquí. Pensará que lo he olvidado? No iba a ir directo al punto? No quiero sonar pesada. Mejor callo y le respondo con una sonrisa. El doctor Flynn nota mi incomodidad y me arroja una sola frase:

- "Bueno, pero no es por él que te he pedido que vinieras, es por ti."

Mis ojos se abren como platos, parpadeo sorprendida y respondo a penas con un susurro "¿Por mí?"

Flynn se lanza: "Ana, cuando te vi en la fiesta de caridad de los Grey te veías asombrosamente bella. Despampanante, diría yo" Mientras lo escucho, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensan, qué quiere este hombre? Qué pretende? Me está coqueteando? Oh! Esto no le gustará nada a Christian.

Incómoda respondo "Gracias"

Entonces el doctor Flynn me mira en silencio y me pegunta: "Por qué me agradeces Anastassia?"

Silencio, dudo, "eh, no sé qué responder doctor. Supongo que es una respuesta educada ante un elogio como el que usted me acaba de decir"

-"Elogio?" me pregunta.

-"Elogio" respondo un poco molesta. A qué va todo esto, por Dios.

- "Pues a mí me parece que no es un elogio Ana, es la verdad."

Ahora sí que me perdí. Este hombre me hizo venir para decirme que soy guapa? La cabeza me da vueltas y me revuelvo en mi lugar. No estoy cómoda. No sé qué responder. Contengo la respiración.

- "qué tienes que decir a eso, Ana?"

Vacilante, intento articular una o dos frases, respiro profundo: "eh, mmm, bueno, la verdad es que el vestido era muy bonito…" Flynn me interrumpe: "Tú eres bonita, Ana". Me lo dice calmo, como quien constatara una realidad obvia. " A dónde quiere llegar Flynn? No me gusta su juego" le lanzo así de repente.

Flynn me abre los ojos sorprendido, luego se recupera de la impresión y me sonríe: "Muy bien Ana, creo que estamos soltándonos un poco" Le miro sin parpadear. "quiero que me cuentes por qué no ves lo mismo que los demás, por qué no te gustas Anastassia?"

Ahora caigo en cuenta, es por eso que me ha hecho venir. Recuerdo la primera vez que estuve aquí. Recuerdo mis palabras, Por qué Christian se fijaría en mí. Recuerdo su respuesta.


	2. El mal sueño

El mal sueño

De repente las palabras del doctor Flynn me resuenan en la cabeza "¿por qué no te gustas Anastassia?"

Christian está de pie junto a mí y me besa apasionadamente. De pronto se aleja, me mira y se ríe, se ríe muy fuerte, es por algo que hay en mí. Me miro, pero no hay nada extraño, solo estoy desnuda, como siempre. El sonido de sus carcajadas se vuelve cada vez más potente. Me angustio, trato de tocarlo, pero no puedo, se aleja de mí. No logro detener su risa. Empiezo a llorar y mi nombre se repite en mi cabeza: Ana, Ana.

Me despierto con Christian llamándome. "Ana, Ana, cariño, despierta, Ana, soy yo, estás en casa". Lo miro angustiada y me cuelgo de su cuello. No puedo evitar llorar. "Ana, solo ha sido un mal sueño, tranquila nena".

Pero no, no ha sido solo un sueño. Las palabras de Flynn han resucitado mis peores fantasmas. Mañana lo veré de nuevo.

Camino a su consulta, repaso mentalmente nuestra última reunión. Mi confusión y su seguridad, finalmente el punto que Flynn quiere aclarar: por qué no me gusto. He aceptado tener un par de sesiones con él. Quizás sea bueno terminar con todo esto de una buena vez.

Recuerdo la cara de sorpresa de Christian cuando me interrogó sobre mi reunión con Flynn. "Le he prometido volver a unas sesiones", le explico. Sus hermosos ojos grises me miran confundidos y veo la inseguridad asomarse en ellos. Oh, él cree que nos reuniremos a hablar de su vida. Me apresuro a disipar esa sombra de sus ojos: "Es que Flynn cree que puede ayudarme con unos antiguos temas" – callo- "de mi infancia", termino. Sus ojos se abren aún más. Intentando dominar su sorpresa, esboza una sonrisa y me dice: "¿por qué? ¿También eres una niña perdida que fue adoptada?" Le sonrío y no respondo. Menos mal, Christian por una vez no insiste.

- "Buenas tardes, doctor Flynn"

- "Buenas tardes, Ana, toma asiento por favor. ¿Todo ha estado bien?" Me pregunta sonriendo.

Un poco resignada a nuestro encuentro, le devuelvo una sonrisa y le contesto indecisa, "Sí, todo bien". Pero él nota mi duda en la voz. "¿Qué ha pasado Ana?" Me suelta. Dios, cómo este hombre puede advertir que algo no anda bien. Guardo silencio. Flynn no me quita los ojos de encima, no suelta mi mirada ni un segundo. No sé cuánto tiempo estamos así, en silencio. Me muevo en mi silla, me miro las manos, los dedos entrelazados. Él espera que yo hable. Cansada del silencio finalmente me decido y le suelto:

"Mire doctor, desde nuestra reunión la semana pasada no he dejado de repetirme la pregunta que usted me ha hecho y ¿sabe? Es extremadamente desagradable estar pensando en ello todo el día. Buscando explicaciones que quizás no existan, porque quizás basta con mirarme en el espejo y ver quién soy!" Mis mejillas están rojas y mi voz suena agitada. El doctor Flynn en cambio no se mueve, parece que todo lo que le he dicho le ha resbalado. Luego me contesta: "¿Bien Ana y qué has descubierto?"

Lo miro desconcertada y él repite: "¿Qué has descubierto en esta semana en la que has pensado en mi pregunta?" No contesto, me tomo el pelo- hoy sí lo llevo suelto- lo acaricio y le miro. Me calmo. Dudo. Hablo:

"He descubierto que hay algo de razón en lo que usted me ha dicho, yo no me gusto" y al decirlo me siento más relajada, como si hubiese contado un gran secreto que me pesaba en el corazón. Sin embargo a Flynn no parece impresionarle y me dice: "Vamos Ana, esperaba que hubieras descubierto un poco más". Le miro sorprendida, con todo lo que me ha costado decir esto.

Mi subconsciente me mira de reojo, como queriendo decirme algo, pero se calla y vuelve a su lectura. Flynn vuelve al ataque: "Está bien Ana, veo por tu cara que ha significado un gran esfuerzo asumir que no estás a gusto contigo misma. Vamos a cambiar un poco la estrategia si te parece bien". Me mira esperando mi aprobación, yo asiento sin decir nada. "Ana ¿has tenido algún comportamiento anormal esta semana? ¿Algo que te preocupe? ¿Algún sueño?" Palidezco ¿Christian le habrá dicho algo? Por supuesto que sí, grita mi subconsciente. Bueno, si ya estoy aquí, quizás sea mejor hablar. Asiento con la cabeza y siento cómo las imágenes vuelven a mí más nítidas que en el sueño de anoche.

Le cuento lentamente mi sueño, con todos los detalles, la risa, la sensación de que algo no anda bien, mi desnudez, la distancia con Christian, mi angustia.

"¿Qué crees que significa ese sueño Anastassia?" suspiro y respondo, "creo que significa que Christian se burla de mí por algo que no puedo controlar y me abandona". Nada más termino de pronunciar estas palabras, la garganta se me cierra, la angustia vuelve a mí.

- "¿Por qué crees que él te va a dejar, Ana?"

- "Porque no soy digna" respondo sin pensar. "No soy digna de su amor" no lo aguanto más y rompo a llorar.

El doctor Flynn me acerca una caja de pañuelos desechables y me observa pacientemente. Cuando ya estoy mejor, me dice: "Ana, ¿por qué crees que no eres digna de su amor? Sabes todos los problemas que ha tenido Christian en su vida, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Has conocido sus inclinaciones sexuales, has lidiado con eso. Tú lo dejaste Ana y gracias a eso él descubrió que te necesitaba". Flynn se calla.

Suena como Christian, son casi sus mismas palabras. Quizás es un discurso que aprendió de Flynn. La verdad es que sé que haberlo abandonado esa tarde nos salvó a ambos. También es cierto que aún temo que nuestra relación vainilla no sea suficiente para él. Pero no es por eso que temo que me deje. La respuesta a mis miedos está justo frente a mí, cada vez que me miro al espejo. En el fondo de mi ser, en lo más profundo de mí, sé que él es casi un dios griego, con una belleza sobrenatural y yo soy solo Anastassia, el feo pajarraco de patas flacas al que todos molestan.

Lo he dicho bajito, es una confesión que duele muy profundo. Anastassia, nunca besada; Anastassia nunca follada; Anastassia, nunca amada… hasta que llegó Christian.

Flynn me sonríe: "Muy bien Ana, creo que hoy hemos hecho un gran progreso. Lo que haremos en las siguientes sesiones será trabajar en las causas de esa baja autoestima que tienes. Estoy seguro de que no te estás mirando en el mismo espejo que todos te vemos y tenemos que descubrir por qué, te lo mereces Ana".

Me sueno fuerte y le extiendo la mano. Flynn me sorprende con un abrazo y me rasca la cabeza, como si fuera una niña. Mi cuerpo reacciona con tensión al principio, luego se relaja. Respiro profundo, Christian ha quedado de venir por mí y no le gustará esta cara que llevo, querrá respuesta y no sé si quiero hablar.

"Adiós doctor Flynn", susurro

"Adiós Ana" y cierro la puerta.


	3. La muerte de mi padre

La muerte de mi padre

Nunca ha sido fácil para mí hablar de lo que siento, lo que me pasa. He intentado ser invisible por mucho tiempo y casi lo he logrado.

Salgo de la consulta del doctor Flynn, pero Christian no está para recogerme, en vez de él está la señorita Prescott esperándome con cara de excusa. Qué decepción. Me subo al auto inmersa en mis penas, necesitaba tanto su abrazo.

Repaso mentalmente mi historia con Christian… él creyó que yo era una sumisa innata. Quizás mi timidez, mi torpeza, mi débil complexión. Se equivocó. Es verdad que no quiero que me vean, que me encuentren, pero tampoco que me digan qué hacer. Quizás es verdad que soy una mujer confusa, frustrante, ¿pero una sumisa?

Pensar en mí como una más de las 15 anteriores ha hecho que mi bilis suba por mi garganta. Recuerdo nuestro rompimiento, mi dolor. Mi subconsciente se enfada y me pide que me detenga. Voy camino al Escala, Prescott maneja y sé que tendré que lidiar con el interrogatorio del señor dominante. Hoy no estoy de humor.

Decido anticiparme a los hechos, quizás consiga que Christian no me ahogue con miles de preguntas que no quiero responder. No hoy. Tomo mi Black Berry y escribo:

Para: Christian Grey

De: Anastasia Steele

Asunto: Mal día

Hola,

No ha sido un buen día, no después de la conversación con Flynn, menos después de descubrir que no estabas esperándome y que debía conformarme con Prescott. Sin embargo, estoy cansada y no quiero discutir. Voy camino a Escala. Espero sinceramente, tu abrazo sin preguntas.

Tuya,

Anastasia Steele

Editora SIP

Aprieto enviar y me quedo mirando mi Black Berry esperando su respuesta, pero no llega. Hay un tráfico espantoso y al auto apenas se mueve. Quisiera saltar fuera y caminar sintiendo el viento en mi cara, refrescar mis pensamientos, pero sé que si lo hago tendría un gran problema con el señor controlador y ya he dicho que hoy no quiero discutir. Vuelvo a mirar mi teléfono, pero no hay respuesta. Suspiro, espero que no se haya enojado. Me abrazo con fuerza y me estremezco. No me quiero.

Cuando entro al salón del departamento, no veo a la señora Jones, ni a Taylor. Hay silencio en el piso. Todo está en penumbras. Prescott desaparece por la puerta de la oficina de Taylor y avanzo buscando a Christian, pero no lo veo. Quizás es demasiado tarde y está en nuestro cuarto. De pronto encuentro en el suelo un papel, lo recojo y tiene mi nombre escrito en él. Reconocería la letra de Christian en cualquier parte. Lo abro para leerlo:

"Mi amada señorita Steele. Sea tan amable de dejar su bolsa, cambiarse los zapatos y abrigarse. La espero en nuestra terraza.

Suyo,

C."

Mi corazón da un salto y corro hasta nuestra habitación, cumpliendo las instrucciones del papel. Me pongo mis zapatos de casa y me envuelvo en una manta. Luego me dirijo hacia la terraza, lentamente. Es increíble cómo la sola promesa de ese hombre hace cambiar mi estado de ánimo. ¿Querrá jugar hoy? Me acerco a la puerta y de pronto esta se abre, al otro lado hay un relajado Christian, esperándome y una mesa puesta para dos. Lleva puesta una camisa blanca de lino, abierta hasta la altura del pecho, jeans claros y zapatos de casa. Dios está delicioso.

-"Pensé que hoy quizás necesitabas un poco de esa relación vainilla que tanto te gusta" me sonríe y yo me lanzo a su cuello, lo abrazo con fuerza y él responde a mi abrazo un poco confundido.

-"¿Qué pasa nena? No es un interrogatorio, solo quiero saber qué te tiene así."

No puedo mentirle, pero tampoco quiero ahondar en esto, le beso apasionadamente, la única forma que tengo de asegurarme que es mío. Él responde y de pronto se aparta. "Sé a dónde quiere llegar señorita Steele y no dude, yo también lo quiero, pero primero tienes que comer algo y soltar lo que te agobia". Hago una mueca de disgusto, cedo y miro al rededor.

La mesa está preciosa, con flores y corazones. Me siento, sonrío, la señora Jones ha preparado una cena fría, Distingo algún tipo de roast beef y un arcoíris de vegetales, en distintas salsas. Se me hace agua la boca, tengo hambre. Christian sirve el vino y me entrega una copa. "Gracias", respondo. Ha sido un día largo, una tarde dura. ¿Me acostumbraré alguna vez a toda la atención de este dios griego que tengo frente a mí? Me mima como a una niña. Mi vino favorito, una cena deliciosa y a mis pies Seattle. Sonrío, Christian me mira y me dice: "Me volvería loco si no pudiera ver nunca más esa sonrisa tuya. Ilumina mi vida". Y sé que lo dice de verdad, sus ojos se han oscurecido y brilla la angustia en ellos. No soy capaz de sostener su mirada, me sonrojo y bajo la mirada, clavándola en la copa que tengo entre mis manos. "Come", me dice y suspira tomando ánimo: "la pobre señora Jones ha corrido para hacerte esta cena" Lo miro con reproche, como si adivinara mis palabras sigue: "Pero Gail te quiere tanto que lo ha hecho con gusto. Para animarte nada es suficiente. Ha hecho tu postre favorito, pensé que era el helado de vainilla", me sonríe. Se ve tan joven, tan relajado con esa mirada juguetona, tan distinta al hombre que conocí hace unos meses. "Mousse de chocolate" me dice y pone sobre la mesa dos copas preciosas con una hoja de menta en la punta. Sí que se ha esmerado la señora Jones.

"Mousse de chocolate" repito, "aunque en algo se equivocó la señora Jones". Christian me mira confundido, "mi postre favorito eres tú" y mi pie cruza por debajo de la mesa hasta su entrepierna. Christian se sobresalta y ataja mi pie. "Veo que la cena te ha recompuesto el ánimo" me dice. Asiento.

Hemos comido, disfrutando todo, casi en silencio. Christian escrutando cada uno de mis movimientos. He hecho un esfuerzo extra por comerme todo. No he dicho nada y sé que Christian espera un acto de confianza de mi parte, este es el momento para hablar.

Tomo aire y comienzo: "La verdad Christian es que estas sesiones con el doctor Flynn no han sido fácil y no creo que lo sean en el futuro" sonrío resignada, Christian no aparta sus ojos de mí, intentando adivinar mis palabras. "Al parecer el doctor Flynn en una visita ha logrado desentrañar mis fantasmas y mis miedos. Te seré sincera, nunca antes me había preocupado la imagen que tenía de mí misma. Desde que me acuerdo me he sentido…" Me detengo intentando buscar las palabras, Christian me observa sosteniendo mi mano. "me siento pequeña e insignificante. Un pajarraco destartalado que nadie ve". Christian intenta decir algo "Ana" comienza, pero le detengo "querías que hablara, estoy intentando hacerlo y no es fácil para mí" Me besa los nudillos y me aprieta la mano. Sigo. "Pero todo cambió cuando tú me viste, de alguna manera me descubriste y estos sentimientos tuyos, tan intensos y hermosos me han confundido, me han halagado, asustado"

"Asustado", me interrumpe. "Sí, asustado. Nunca había sentido esta conexión con nadie, esta dependencia y pensar en que algún día me dejarás…" Me interrumpe "¡no te dejaré, Ana, cómo piensas eso! ¿Es por lo de nuestra relación vainilla? Por Dios Ana, te he dicho que quiero el tipo de relación que tú quieras, sólo te necesito a ti, nada más". Lo dice sinceramente y me agobia aún más con sus palabras, callo. "Perdona" me dice y se sienta a mi lado para abrazarme. Esos brazos fuertes, que me cubren y reconfortan, podría quedarme así por horas, pero quiero terminar esto: "Christian, esto no solo es por ti y de eso quiere que hablemos el doctor Flynn. Él cree que debe haber algo en mi pasado que hace que tema al abandono y mi pobre percepción de mí misma debe tener la misma causa. En la próxima sesión, el doctor Flynn me hipnotizará para ver si encuentra algo". Él me mira con compasión, creo que siente temor por mí, por lo que puedo descubrir, quizás así él supo algo referente a su madre biológica. Oh! Lo acabo de pensar y es tan probable que así sea. No preguntaré, prefiero dejarlo así. Continúo: "Seguramente no va a ser fácil y quiero que tú estés ahí" termino. "Oh Ana, por supuesto que estaré contigo, nena" y me abraza con fuerza.

La hipnosis la haremos en nuestro departamento. Christian ha insistido que así sea y el doctor Flynn ha accedido. Por petición mía no será en nuestra habitación si no en la biblioteca, donde hemos puesto un sofá amplio y dos sillas, una para Flynn y la otra para Christian. Yo llevo unos pantalones de algodón grises que caen sin mucha gracia desde mis caderas y una camiseta negra. Estoy cómoda, pero ansiosa, qué es lo que Flynn podrá descubrir. Temo, quizás hayan cosas de las que prefiero no saber, quizás por eso las he olvidado. Todo mi cuerpo se tensa cuando aparece Taylor y lo anuncia, "Señor Grey, el doctor Flynn viene subiendo".

Se abre la puerta del ascensor y aparece el doctor. "Buenas tardes" nos saluda. "Buenas tardes doctor" digo, Christian solo le aprieta la mano y le sonríe. "Está todo listo" dice, por alguna razón parece entusiasmado con todo esto. Quizás sea, porque le he pedido que esté presente o quizás es una forma de disimular su nerviosismo. No lo sé.

"Empecemos entonces" dice Flynn. El corazón se me aprieta, siento un nudo en la garganta y mis músculos se tensan mientras entramos a la biblioteca. "Siéntate Ana, ponte cómoda. La idea es que puedas apoyar tu cabeza, para que todos los músculos de tu cuerpo se relajen. Vas a cerrar los ojos y a concentrarte en tu respiración, inspira, vota, con cada exhalación vas a ir relajando una parte de tu cuerpo: tus pies, tus tobillos." Siento cómo la voz de Flynn ha cambiado, volviéndose más monótona. Sigue hablando lentamente, de pronto me dice: "Vamos a ir Ana a tu último día de escuela, la secundaria, este será el último día en ese lugar. ¿Lo ves Ana?" "Sí", contesto "Muy bien Ana, ¿qué ves?" pregunta "Estoy en mi salón de clases, recogiendo los libros, estoy sola y triste. Tomo mis cosas y salgo, me detengo en la puerta y veo mi banca vacía" digo. "Muy bien Ana, quiero que vayamos un poco más atrás, vamos a tu cumpleaños número 15, ¿lo recuerdas?" pregunta "No" contesto seca y siento que mi ceño se frunce. "¿Nada Ana?" insiste. "No" casi es un grito. "Está bien Ana, veremos si recuerdas el día que ingresaste a la escuela". Mi ceño se relaja, me siento como una niña otra vez. "¿Con quién estás Ana?" "Con mi mamá y Ray. Llevo un vestido azul y mi cabello tomado muy fuerte, me duele." "Ya, ¿qué estás haciendo, Ana?" "Estoy entrando a un salón muy luminoso, grande y una mujer de color me extiende sus brazos, pero yo no quiero ir, me aferro a los brazos de Ray y lloro. Mi mamá me suelta a la fuerza y ambos salen. Yo me quedo llorando, sola". En mi inconsciencia me sorprendo de ese recuerdo. Lo tenía olvidado de verdad, solo tenía imágenes como fotografías recordando ese día. "Ana, vamos a ir aún más atrás, eres un bebé, pequeña e indefensa, ¿de acuerdo? Iremos a donde tu mente quiera que vayamos ¿está bien?" dice Flynn. "Sí", él sigue "eres pequeña y tienes a alguien que mira tu rostro detenidamente, ¿quién es Ana?" "Es mi papá" digo. "¿Ray?" inquiere Flynn, "no, mi papá" contesto. "Muy bien Ana, ¿que ves?" "Me mira, está contento. Me toma en sus brazos y me aprieta muy fuerte. Me duele y lloro. Mamá viene corriendo y me quita de los brazos de papá. Discuten, él se aleja. Mamá le grita, un portazo creo. No papá, no te vayas, quédate conmigo, no volveré a llorar, ¡papá!" sueno como un grito ahogado. "¿Qué pasa Ana?" Flynn interviene. "Estoy sola, en mi cuna, tengo frío y hambre. Lloro, pero nadie viene a verme. Lloro más fuerte, pero nada pasa. Una mujer me toma y me lleva donde mamá. Mamá me mira, pero no me abraza. Mami, abrázame, mami, ¿por qué no me tomas? Lloro, mamá está sola y oscura". "¿Oscura?" pregunta Flynn. "Oscura, su ropa es oscura y papá ya no está, nunca más volvió, se murió" y comienzo a llorar.

"Despiértala". Es Christian el que habla. "Espera un segundo, Grey". "No, ahora, despiértala Flynn ¡por Dios!" se escucha angustiado. "Está bien, despierta Ana, vuelve con nosotros". Abro los ojos, me siento rápidamente, aun con la angustia en mi corazón, abrazo a Christian y le digo, "mi papá murió, porque yo lloré, ¡es mi culpa!" sollozo. Flynn me pasa un pañuelo desechable y me dice: "Ana, lo que has vivido hoy te permitirá entender algunas cosas de ti misma. Creo que sabes que lo de tu padre fue un accidente y que un bebé pequeño no tiene cómo ser responsable de algo así, ¿verdad?" suena protector, Christian no me suelta. Contesto "sí, lo sé doctor Flynn". "Muy bien, Ana. Ahora lo importante es que hemos descubierto algunas cosas respecto de tu miedo al abandono ¿no? Christian interviene "creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy John". "Sí, Christian, estamos terminando. Ana, piensa en lo que hoy ha pasado, la próxima sesión será más fácil que esta, te lo prometo". "Gracias, doctor". "Por favor, después de esto, dime John". "Gracias John", le sonrío entre agradecida y avergonzada, Christian me abraza, por fin se acabó.


	4. El esposo número tres

**El esposo número tres **

Vemos cómo Flynn se aleja y sale de la biblioteca, afuera Taylor lo lleva hasta el ascensor. Christian no deja de abrazarme, pero no dice nada. Quizás este terrible episodio haya servido para entendernos aún más. Es curioso que ambos siempre pensemos que el otro nos va a abandonar. Quizás tengamos más cosas en común de las que hemos pensado.

Me abraza, me toma en brazos y me lleva hasta nuestra pieza. Usualmente detesto que me cargue, pero estoy tan abatida que el calor de su cuerpo me reconforta y relaja.

Se sienta en la cama, aun conmigo en los brazos y no me suelta, Dios, qué bien se está aquí. Su calor comienza a despertarme, no se mueve, pero yo tengo una necesidad increíble de besarle. Mis manos cobran vida y comienzo a acariciar sus brazos, fuertes, firmes, esa zona permitida que es un deleite por sí misma. Apenas lo rozo con las yemas de mis dedos, pero siento como su cuerpo se tensa detrás de mí.

Me sujeta fuerte, pero yo quiero zafarme, necesito hacerlo, suavemente, me voy soltando y giro para quedar frente a él. Siento su erección contra mi cuerpo y sé que no necesito más.

"¿Estás segura?" Me dice Chrsitian, lo interrumpo y le sorprendo con un beso apasionado, y meto mi lengua por entre sus labios abiertos, aun hablando.

Mis manos se enredan en su pelo y jalan de él, sus manos, hábiles me desnudan en un segundo, sin dejar de besarme. Baja desde mi boca, besando mi cuello, mi clavícula, sigue bajando, lentamente hasta que llegar a mis pechos. Muerde un pezón y lo chupa con su lengua suave y tibia. Mi cuerpo se estremece, mis manos bajan y se posan en sus nalgas, las presiono hacia mí. Mientras, él ha cambiado de pecho y lo tortura suavemente. Sus manos han bajado hasta mi sexo y sus dedos rozan mi clítoris a punto de hacerme estallar.

Yo jadeo y digo su nombre: "Christian, por favor". Él no responde y se vuelca con su boca hasta mi clítoris, no lo resisto y apenas sentir su contacto, estallo en mil pedazos, sacudiéndome. Entonces él se incorpora y me besa suavemente, siento cómo su pene encuentra el camino y me penetra con dulzura. Nuestros cuerpos se mecen, se agitan y aumentan su velocidad. Jadeo y contengo la respiración, siento cómo los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensan, anticipando mi gran estallido al tiempo que grito su nombre. Siento cómo él llega al clímax y grita "Ana" antes de caer sobre mí. Nos abrazamos un rato. Encajamos perfectamente y quisiera quedarme ahí inmóvil, pero Christian ya ha salido de mí y me mira sonriendo.

"Qué buen polvo vainilla. ¿No Ana?" sonrío y le respondo: "Muy apropiado".

"¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?" Silencio. "Ya sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que tú quieras".

Finalmente me decido y con los ojos inundados en lágrimas le contesto: "Gracias".

"Oh nena, no hay nada que tengas que agradecerme. Soy yo el que tiene que darte las gracias a ti, por dejarme ser parte de tu maravilloso mundo. Sabes que no podías evitar la muerte de tu padre, él no te abandonó, él te amaba… Como yo"

No soy capaz de contener las lágrimas que corren silenciosas por mis mejillas. "No me dejes" alcanzo a balbucear. "Nunca" me responde y nuestros labios se funden en un nuevo beso.

-oOo-

El maravilloso armario que Christian compró para mí, hoy carece de interés. Escojo un par de prendas que ya me he puesto antes. Sé que combinan, así que no tengo que pensar en eso. Christian me observa con la mirada confusa, no quiero hablar, así que me vuelvo de espaldas a él para comenzar con el ritual.

"Ana, cariño, estás bien". Miento: "Sí, Christian" contesto, hay un silencio y lo siento moverse detrás de mí: "Está hermosa Señorita Steel… Sabes que no tienes que ir a trabajar Ana". Y me abraza por atrás, cierro los ojos y le contesto: "No resucitemos viejas discusiones, ya sabes que tengo que ir a trabajar, me gusta lo que hago y hay un par de chismosos a los que tengo que callar, desde que se supo lo de la compra de SIP todo ha sido más difícil para mí".

"Ana, no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie. Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo", tiene esa mirada oscura, al borde del enojo.

"Pero yo quiero hacerlo y fin de este asunto. Recuerda que hoy tengo sesión con Flynn. ¿Vendrás a buscarme o me conformo con Prescott?" Le sonrío. Su mirada cambia, como comprendiendo todo.

"Espérame, iré por ti" me abraza y me besa en la frente.

Cojo mi bolso y paso por mi almuerzo. La señora Jones me espera con una bolsa de papel. Amo los almuerzos de Gail y lo recuerdo de nuevo cuando abro mi bolsa para comer y saboreo cada sorpresa que esta mujer me envía cada día. Sin duda es una bendición.

El día pasa de prisa, entre manuscritos y reuniones, apenas he visto el correo. Antes de salir siento la vibración de mi Blackberry. Es un mail de Christian.

Para: Anastasia Steele

De: Christian Grey

Asunto: Tuyo por siempre

Anastasia,

No he dejado de pensar en tus ojos tristes de esta mañana. Este es un compromiso que quiero hacer contigo, porque necesito que tengas certeza de lo que siento por ti.

Antes de que entraras en mi vida yo solo conocía un tipo de relación. Una relación vacía que se basaba solo en mi propia satisfacción, pero desde el día en que te tropezaste en mi oficina, mi vida cambió. Mis ojos y mi corazón son solo tuyos. Nunca te dejaré, estaré contigo, mientras tú quieras que así sea. Sé cómo se siente vivir sin ti y no quiero volver a sentirme así. Estamos juntos en esto?

Tuyo por siempre,

Christian

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, INC.

Oh, Christian, mi niño perdido, mi cincuenta sombras, mi hombre, mío por siempre. Suspiro y tomo mis cosas.

-oOo-

Al salir de SIP, enlentezco los pasos, no quiero llegar a la consulta de Flynn. Ha pasado una semana desde mi hipnosis y sé que hay preguntas que debo responder y no estoy segura de querer seguir escarbando en mi pasado. Tengo a Christian, por siempre, qué más necesito?

"Buenas tardes Ana", me saluda Flynn

"Buenas tardes John", respondo forzando una sonrisa.

"Antes de que me pregunte nada John, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarle. Desde la semana pasada no he parado de darle vueltas a todo lo que pasó cuando yo era niña. Creo que nosotros sabemos que los actos de nuestros padres nos marcan en la vida, pero jamás creí que pudieran condicionar tanto un comportamiento. Sé que yo no tuve la culpa del accidente de mi padre. Sé que no lo podía evitar si quiera. Por esos raros designios, su hora ya había llegado, así como no era la hora de Christian cuando… cuando su madre murió o cuando fue el mmm… accidente de Charly tango. Yo crecí sin mi padre biológico, no recuerdo nada de él, ni sus brazos ni su voz. Lo de la semana pasada solo explica parte de mi miedo al abandono.

Cuando yo tenía uno años me enfermé. Nada muy especial, lo que siempre tienen los niños, fiebre, vómitos. En aquella época, mamá estaba casada con Ray. El buen Ray, creo que nunca había visto a una niña enferma. No lo recuerdo, pero supongo que me ofreció una taza de té, jaja. Mamá en cambio, ella no se movió de mi lado. Me cuidó día y noche, mientras yo deliraba en fiebre. Eso es amor incondicional y mi familia estaba completa entonces.

Pero, por más que yo lo quisiera, Ray no era el hombre perfecto para mamá y más temprano que tarde todo se terminó. Como sabes John, yo considero a Ray como mi padre, supongo que por todos los años que pasamos juntos y por su amor, incondicional también hacia mí. Mamá no nació para estar sola y al poco tiempo ya tenía un nuevo novio, un nuevo esposo. El esposo número 3. Ni a mamá ni a mí nos gusta hablar de él, supongo, porque él cambió la relación que nosotras teníamos.

Siempre me sentí un estorbo en la vida de ese hombre. El día que me conoció le dijo a mamá: "Anastassia, qué bello nombre para tan horrendo pajarraco" y aunque mamá se rió pensando que era una broma, yo sabía que era cierto. Él era muy guapo, con unos bellos ojos verdes y brazos fuertes. Su juicio, "horrendo pajarraco", fue como una puñalada para mí. Estaba en la edad en que deseaba que los hombres me miraran, pero él destrozó con ese comentario toda mi ilusión. Mamá siempre ha sido más atractiva que yo, pero yo era más joven, eso me daba ventaja no? No es que quiseira competir con mi mamá… quizás sí, no sé. Lo que tengo claro es que no necesitaba un rechazo así.

Un día me enfermé, como cuando era niña, con fiebre y delirios. Cuando él llegó a casa, yo estaba arropada en el sillón, frente al televisor. Me miró, pero no me vio… invisible, así era yo para él y supongo que eso me tranquilizaba. Pero de pronto se enfureció y caminó hasta donde yo estaba…"

No puedo seguir, tengo un nudo en la garganta que no me deja respirar. John se ha sentado junto a mí y me toma la mano, animándome: "Se acercó a donde tú estabas y ¿qué pasó Ana?"

"Me tomó por los brazos y acercó su cara a la mía. En sus ojos había furia. Yo temblaba entre el miedo y la fiebre. Él acercó su boca a la mía… recuerdo que el verde de sus ojos era tan… intenso. Cuando pensé que iba a besarme, me arrojó contra la puerta de mi habitación. Yo me hice un corte en la cabeza y comencé a sangrar, pero él no se movió. Me miró con una sonrisa extraña en sus labios. Tuve la sensación de que se burlaba de mí. Me levanté como pude y me fui a mi habitación.

Cuando mamá me llegó él la saludó como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Cuando ella le preguntó por mí, le dijo que estaba en mi cuarto y que no había salido en toda la tarde. Eso era verdad, no quería volver a encontrarme con ese monstruo de ojos verdes. Yo estaba en mi cama, con la frente rota por el golpe y con mucha fiebre. Mamá supo que algo no andaba bien, me preguntó por mi golpe, por él, pero yo mentí, le dije que me había tropezado en el baño a causa de la fiebre.

Nunca he mentido muy bien, por eso creo que ella sospechó y se sintió muy dolida conmigo por haberle mentido. Salió de mi habitación y no volvió a entrar… nunca supe si fue porque estaba enojada conmigo o porque el tercer esposo no la dejó."

"Ana ¿Cuál crees que era la intención de ese hombre cuando te tomó en el sillón?" preguntó el doctor Flynn interesado.

"¿Su intención? No sé. Hay días que pienso que lo que quiso fue besarme y otros, demostrarme cuanto me despreciaba. Me gustaría saber su opinión John."

El buen Flynn tuvo que pensarlo un poco y luego me contestó. "Creo que era un hombre atormentado por sus instintos, que probablemente amaba a tu madre, pero que tú le gustabas, aunque eras casi una niña. Creo que estuvo a punto de caer esa tarde cuando te vio sola y frágil, pero que se dominó lo mejor que pudo, aunque eso te dañó. ¿Qué piensas ahora Ana?".

"O que usted está loco o que tiene razón, aun no logro decidirme, John." Le dije seriamente.

"Bueno, tienes esta semana para pensarlo y me cuentas, Ana. ¿Qué pasó con el tercer esposo luego?" Me preguntó, pero mi cuerpo se tensó, buscando alguna excusa para salir, creo que ya había sido suficiente por hoy.

"Ya es hora Flynn y Christian me espera", suspiré.

"Bueno, no hagamos esperar al Señor Grey, entonces. Adiós Anastasia".

"Hasta la próxima John".

Christian estaba como había prometido, esperándome en el recibidor de la consulta. Tenía puesto un elegante traje negro, qué hombre más guapo, por Dios. Hoy sí parecía un importante ejecutivo. Pero su mirada estaba fría. Mierda, qué hice esta vez. Repasé mentalmente mi rutina, no había salido sola, Prescott me acompañaba a todas partes, muy a mi pesar, hice lo que dije, salí de la oficina y me vine donde Flynn, Dios, porqué tiene esa cara! ¿Qué hice mal?

Christian saludó a Flynn con un apretón de manos y leyó en mis ojos mi confusión. Me abrazó por la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo. Abajo Taylor nos esperaba en la Sub. Christian no había abierto la boca. Me abrió la puerta para que me subiera y luego se deslizó junto a mí por el otro lado.

Tomé aire y le solté "¿pasa algo Christian?" Él me miró en silencio un rato. Sus ojos seguían fríos y distantes: "¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Debería pasar algo?" Su voz era casi tan fría como sus ojos. "¡Pues no lo sé, podrías decirme! ¿Por qué me estás tratando como si no me conocieras? ¿He hecho algo? ¡Porque te juro que esta vez no se me ocurre qué pudo haber sido!". Silencio. "Bueno, si no has hecho nada, entonces es que nada ha pasado". Exploté. "¡Basta Christian! ¿Puedes decirme qué hice mal ahora? Así terminamos de una buena vez con las indirectas". "Bueno" comenzó "en realidad es algo que no hiciste…" De nuevo mi mente repasó a mil por hora todo ese día sin encontrar fallas o faltas de compromiso hasta que, oh, oh, su email. Lo volví a mirar y sus ojos ya no estabn fríos, si no tristes, desilusionados. Claro, no contesté su mail, qué mal, qué torpe, herí los sentimientos del hombre que amo.

"Oh, ya veo, no contesté tu mail. ¿Es por eso?" Christian no contestó. Por supuesto que eso era. Me desabroché el cinturón y me subí a su regazo para mirarle a los ojos. Tomé su barbilla y lo forcé a mirarme. "Te amo" le dije y, con los ojos bien abiertos, lo besé.


	5. El cumpleaños nº 15

**El cumpleaños nº 15**

Por si quedaba alguna duda, subimos en el ascensor y al cerrarse la puerta me aplasta sobre la pared, su lengua se introduce en mi boca, apenas dejándome respirar. Mis manos se enroscan en su pelo y él jala de mi cabello, doblegándome completamente. El viaje en el ascensor se hizo, como siempre, muy corto y recordé nuestra primera vez en un ascensor.

"Qué tendrán los ascensores" dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada y supe que su mal humor había quedado en el auto.

Aun así, quise dejar por escrito mi respuesta a su mail, así que mientras él buscaba dos copas y vino, yo saqué mi BlackBerry y escribí:

Para: Christian Grey

De: Anastasia Steele

Asunto: Tuya por siempre

Estamos juntos en esto. ¿Recuerdas por qué me fui? Porque no soportabas que te amara. Solo quiero decirte que mereces mi amor tanto como yo el tuyo. Te amo y sí, tuya por siempre.

Tuya,

Anastassia Steele

Editora SIP

-oOo-

"¿Y bien Anastasia? ¿Estoy loco o tengo razón?" Así sin más comenzó mi quinta sesión con Flynn. No pude evitar sonreir apenas entré en su consulta. "Buena memoria John, la verdad no he tomado una decisión final. Estoy evaluando, mientras pasan estas sesiones nuestras".

"Muy bien Ana. ¿Creo que nos han quedado un par de cosas pendientes, no? ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar, querida?"

Esta vez había algo en la voz de Flynn que había cambiado. Quizás sea que ya ha comprendido que no soy la chica mimada que se juzga rudamente, pese a que lo ha tenido todo en la vida. Claro, al lado de las angustias de Christian lo mío parece de mal gusto. Una chica torpe y tonta que se siente abandonada por la muerte de su padre, por la incomprensión de su madre, por el rechazo de su padrastro, el esposo número 3… Ray es cuento aparte, es incondicional, como debe ser el amor de los padres.

"¿Ana?" Es Flynn interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, otra vez.

"Sí, John. Pensaba en que el amor de los padres debe ser incondicional…"

"Sí, en la mayoría de los casos lo es… ¿Por qué lo dices Ana, piensas en la madre de Christian?"

"Sí y no, John. Pienso en que esa mujer debió haber estado muy enferma para abandonar así a un niño pequeño, indefenso. Cada vez que me lo imagino, sucio, desnutrido, su piel llena de heridas, sufro lo indecible… No lo comprendo. Luego miro mi infancia. Por supuesto que al lado de la suya, yo fui tan feliz".

"Ana, nuestro carácter se forma por todo lo que nos va ocurriendo en la vida, no justifica nuestro comportamiento, pero nos ayuda a entenderlo. En nuestras sesiones, por ejemplo, hemos descubierto hechos de tu niñez que nos ayudan a entender rasgos de tu personalidad… ¿Justifican que te tengas en tan poca consideración? Yo creo que no".

Mientras dice esto, se ha ido acercando lentamente. Está sentado a mi lado y sostiene mi mano. Flynn lee la confusión en mi rostro, mis manos sudan. Estoy tan incómoda que saldría corriendo, pero las piernas no me responden.

"Tranquila, Ana. Tendremos que trabajar en esto. No todos los hombres que se acercan a ti, quieren besarte, sí?" Siento cómo mi rostro se enrojece. Quisiera matar a Flynn en este momento. ¿Por qué juega conmigo? Pero continúa. "¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde quieres seguir? ¿Por el tercer esposo o por tu cumpleaños nº 15?

Parece que no podré zafar de esto. Respiro profundo, trago saliva, acá voy: "Por ambos, si quieres John. La verdad es que el día que cumplí 15 años y el tercer esposo tuvieron el mismo futuro. Fracaso… Desde aquel día en que él me golpeó todo empeoró en casa. Mamá desconfiaba de nosotros dos, sabía que algo le ocultábamos. Cuando estábamos los 3 en casa, él no me hablaba, yo era invisible, me hablaba solo si era extremadamente necesario y porque mamá insistía. Pero cuando estábamos solos todo era peor… no paraba de insultarme, sin mediar provocación. Sus ojos siempre estaban furiosos conmigo. Yo… Yo no había hecho nada, jamás me entrometí en las relaciones de mamá, por eso no entendía su reacción conmigo. Si estaba sentada en el sillón, era una inútil, un estorbo y debía irme… si estaba en la cocina, me gritaba que ese no era un lugar para un pajarraco, que tuviera cuidado, porque podía quemar mis plumas. Pajarraco desgarbado y torpe, así me definía él. Si estaba en mi cuarto y él llegaba, abría mi puerta de golpe, esperando descubrirme en algo malo. Todo era tan raro… mamá ya no estaba cómoda con él.

En mi familia siempre se han celebrado los 15 años de una mujer… Es raro, porque todos celebran sus 16, pero no en mi familia. Mi abuela dice que esa es la edad para que las chicas puedan tener novio… ¡Ja! Seguro que por cumplir años alguien iba a reparar en mí.

Pero no iba a discutir con mamá y sus tradiciones. Mi cumpleaños nº 15 cayó un día miércoles, pero mi fiesta sería el sábado. Mamá había trabajado muy duro y hasta turnos extras para pagar esa tonta fiesta, así que ese día no estaba con nosotros. Cuando regresé de la escuela él ya estaba en casa, su auto estaba estacionado ocupando los dos espacios en el frontis de la casa… Eso era raro, porque él odiaba cuando mamá lo hacía. Entré con el corazón apretado, presintiendo que algo estaba mal…"

"¿Te hablé alguna vez de Bonnie?" Flynn niega con la cabeza. "No, claro que no, no he vuelto a pensar en ese día. Bonnie era un hermoso conejo blanco que mamá me había comprado como mascota. No tenía un especial amor por él… Era un conejo, jamás respondió a su nombre, no jugaba conmigo, pero yo me ocupaba de él todos los días, le daba comida y lo sacaba de su jaula, que ya se había hecho pequeña como para que se ejercitara. Su pelaje era suave y yo adoraba acariciarlo".

"Bueno, el esposo número tres estaba sentado frente al televisor apagado y sobre la mesa de centro había una hermosa caja blanca con un lazo azul. Me vio entrar y me indicó con un movimiento que me sentara. Luego me dijo: 'Ana, querida, te tengo un regalo, un regalo por tu cumpleaños. ¿Sabes que al cumplir 15 ya no serás una niña, no? Así que deberías ir dejando de lado esas cosas. Toma la caja y ábrela mal agradecida', me gritó. Yo, temblando, cogí el paquete y deshice el moño azul. Dentro había un cuchillo carnicero. Entré en pánico y me paralicé, pero alcancé a balbucear un 'Gracias'. Él se rió a carcajadas y me dijo: '¡No me agradezcas aun! Con ese cuchillo vamos a cocinar juntos tu cena de cumpleaños' Se levantó y me tomó por los brazos, acercando su cuerpo al mío, que temblaba. 'Vamos a preparar una deliciosa comida y tú la disfrutarás o le haremos lo mismo a tu mamá'. Yo no entendía a qué se refería… Me llevó a la cocina y me sentó en una silla. Luego salió al patio trasero y volvió con Bonnie en sus brazos… '¿Has comido conejo, Anastasia?' Solo entonces entendí lo que me había dicho, me paré, pero él me volvió a sentar y me dijo: 'te quedas quieta o te amarro, perra'. Después tomó un bate de béisbol y golpeó a Bonnie en la cabeza hasta que lo mató. Descueró al conejo con el cuchillo que estaba en la caja… mi regalo de cumpleaños. Durante todo el proceso me obligó a mirar, repitiéndome que si no lo disfrutaba de verdad, se lo haría a mi mamá. El terror me inundó, mamá era lo único realmente incondicional que tenía en mi vida. ¡Pero yo era apenas una niña, por Dios! Cuando llegó mamá, yo tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Mamá se disculpó mil veces por no estar conmigo ese día. Él sirvió la cena, Bonnie, mi Bonnie…"

Siento cómo las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y veo la temblorosa mano de Flynn acercándome pañuelos para que seque mis lágrimas, pero no dice nada. Continúo: "Decirte que no tenía hambre no es necesario. Cuando mamá vio un delicioso conejo sobre la mesa, abrió sus ojos con horror y comprendió todo: mi pena, mi angustia. La vi tomar aire para hablar, pero le supliqué con los ojos que no. Creo que mi cara de pánico logró transmitir lo que sentía y mamá se limitó a sonreir y decir: 'Oh Querido, qué deliciosa cena has preparado para mi Anastasia, muchas gracias' y comimos en silencio. Mamá y él se quedaron hasta tarde en el salón. A media noche ella entró a mi cuarto, asegurándome que él estaba borracho y que no despertaría… Me obligó a contarle todo".

"Los siguientes días estuvieron cargados de miedo, mamá me hizo irme del colegio a su trabajo y esperarla ahí, para llegar juntas a casa. Él sospechó, pero no dijo nada… el sábado antes de mi fiesta mamá me dejó sola con él… Ahora sé que fui el señuelo de la trampa. Mientras me vestía él entró a mi cuarto con el cuchillo de mi cumpleaños. Mi cuerpo se paralizó por completo, él se acercó a mí y me dijo: '¡Te dije que no abrieras la boca, perra, ahora tendremos que descuerar a mami y comérnosla! ¿O quieres que lo haga contigo primero?' Se acercó más a mí y me tomó del pelo, deslizando el cuchillo por él, lo cortó. Yo dejé escapar un quejido y en ese instante, entró mamá con la policía. Luego todo fue muy rápido, lo desarmaron y se lo llevaron, mamá me abrazó y me pidió perdón. Yo lloré, de alivio, de miedo. Luego me vistió y me acomodó lo que me había quedado de cabello para ir a mi fiesta… 'El show debe continuar' me dijo, sonrió y salimos de mi habitación".

Flynn sigue sentado cerca de mí. Su brazo me envuelve, protectoramente. Sé que no pretende nada malo, solo me contiene, animándome a que siga, pero no quiero hablar. Después de un silencio reconfortante, Flynn se decide a hablar: "Ana, por qué no has hablado de esto con nadie?" Yo respondo: "Supongo que siempre me sentí responsable por lo que pasó, culpable. ¡No me mires así John! Sacar a la luz esto y lo de mi padre me ha ayudado a desprenderme de mis cargas. Hablar de esto hoy, contigo, ha hecho que me sienta un poco más liviana. ¿Te imaginas la tétrica imagen de una chica alta y flaca, vestida con un ridículo vestido rosa y con el pelo destruido? Probablemente mi familia pensó que en un ataque de rebeldía había atentado contra mi imagen, así que su recepción no fue todo lo calurosa que yo necesitaba. Solo mamá me contuvo, pero yo nunca he sabido mentir bien y esa fiesta fue una tortura."

John está en silencio, sopesando mis palabras, me mira con cariño y me dice: "Ana, querida, cuando empezamos estas sesiones te dije que merecías aprender a quererte y confiar en ti. Hoy creo que en tu vida te han dañado mucho y que hasta podrías haber enloquecido en el proceso. A la luz de esto, una baja autoestima es una pequeñez. Sin embargo, sigo queriendo que veas la hermosa mujer que eres. Probablemente ese hombre te culpó por sus sentimientos e intentó lidiar con ellos haciéndote sufrir. Era un hombre atormentado que te aterrorizó. Estoy seguro que por mucho tiempo sentiste temor, quizás por eso mismo no entablabas relaciones amorosas, hasta que conociste a Christian. Ana, creo que deberías contarle esto que me has dicho. Le ayudará a entender algunas cosas, tal como a nosotros nos ha ayudado. ¿No crees? Hemos terminado por hoy. Adiós Ana."

Afuera está Christian, esperándome. "¡Dios, Flynn, cuándo me devolverás a mi mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro y no con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar!" Se oye enojado de verdad. "Las personas reaccionan de formas muy distintas al recordar, Señor Grey." Le contesta Flynn sin inmutarse por el claro enojo de mi novio.

Como ya es costumbre, Christian me abraza por la cintura y me acerca a él, mientras me conduce por el ascensor. Abajo, Taylor nos espera. "¿Estás bien, Ana?" Sus ojos están realmente preocupados, confundidos. Sonrío. "Vamos a casa, hay algo que quiero contarte".

Christian escucha con atención mi historia, veo cómo sus ojos van cambiando, pasando por el asombro, el miedo, la ira. Es esa mirada peligrosa, llena de furia la que prevalece en su mirada. Finalmente me lanza: "Su nombre, quiero su nombre, Ana, lo arruinaré." Y sé que así será.


	6. Resiliencia

**Resiliencia**

"Hay algo que no entiendo, cariño", dice Christian. Yo no contesto. Solo miro a mi hombre, sumida en la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo en la oscuridad. Él continúa: "¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de esto hasta hoy?". Su voz suena como a un reproche, pero me abraza con fuerza.

Insiste: "Ana, te estoy hablando… ¿Por qué has escondido esto, es que no confías en mí?"

Oh, acá vamos de nuevo. Debo parar esto antes de que se cierre como una ostra y retrocedamos todo lo que hemos avanzado en estos días. Aunque tengo pocas ganas de hablar… "No es lo que dices, Christian por Dios. No te parece que juntos hemos superado varios... ¿Mmmm problemas? ¡Dios! ¡Hemos cambiado tanto nuestras vidas desde que nos conocimos y eso que sólo han sido par de semanas! Uno no anda por ahí diciendo, 'miren a los 15 años un psicópata hizo que me comiera a mi mascota'. ¿No crees? Además, al lado de todo lo que otros han sufrido…"

Me detengo y escruto sus ojos, sus movimientos se han vuelto algo incómodos. Respiro profundo y continúo lentamente: "Amor, al lado de tus propios problemas y recuerdos, los míos son tan pequeños. Yo no era una niña de apenas 4 años como tú, y tuve a una madre firme que me defendió. Probablemente mi mayor daño es que por muchos, demasiados años, no pudo evitar que yo tuviera la peor de las imágenes de mí misma. Intenté ser invisible, ya te lo he dicho... Y lo habría conseguido, si Kate no se hubiera enfermado y me hubiese enviado a tu oficina". Le sonrío, pero sus ojos siguen oscuros y su labio está apretado, como conteniendo sus palabras. Lo miro, directamente a los ojos, para que sepa que todo lo que digo es sincero, pero no afloja.

El tiempo transcurre lento, él no contesta. Se ha acercado al borde de la cama y está sentado con los pies apoyados en la alfombra del cuarto. Me acomodo y me acerco a él abrazándolo por la espalda, pero él se levanta, se pone un chándal gris y sale de la habitación. ¿Dios, qué hago? ¿Lo sigo? ¿Lo espero? Quizás necesite un poco más de tiempo. No, no es eso, él se vengará de ese desgraciado mañana por la mañana. Aquí hay algo más. Me pongo una de sus camisetas y le sigo.

Christian está sentado frente al piano, en penumbras, pero la tapa está cerrada. Solo apoya su cabeza entre sus manos y jala suavemente de su cabello. Se ve abatido y mi corazón se parte en dos. Me acerco y me apoyo contra su cuerpo sentado. Respiramos en silencio, veo sus cicatrices y cierro los ojos. No quiero esto ahora. De pronto él se gira y me toma por la cintura, obligándome a sentarme a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, entre él y el piano. Ahora su mirada es tan triste, intento abrazarlo, pero me detiene y evita mi mirada… oh oh.

"Mira Anastasia, has cambiado mi vida, es verdad, supongo que yo también he cambiado la tuya. Has sido la primera relación normal que he tenido, mi primera vez en casi todo y adoro que así sea. Mi vida, mi infancia fue terrible, lo sé, pero luego aparecieron los Grey y me protegieron y cuidaron hasta hoy, ¿verdad?". Silencio tenso. "Te prohíbo que vuelvas a sentir lástima por mí. Yo no siento lástima por lo que pasó, probablemente me lo mereciera, no sé." Intento hablar pero él me detiene y clava su mirada en la mía: "Te prohíbo también que pienses, sientas o sospeches que tus problemas son menos relevantes que los míos. Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida. Casi me muero cuando me dejaste, te lo he dicho cientos de veces, ¡mierda! Y eso es porque no hay nada en este mundo que me importe más que tú. Quiero saber todo de ti, quiero protegerte de todo y de todos. Nadie te hará daño, ni siquiera yo. Cuando te aburras de mí y me dejes, te dejaré ir, libre".

Siento cómo mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y corren tibias por mi rostro. Su mirada se ha suavizado y me toma el rostro con sus manos firmes. "No llores", me dice y besa mis lágrimas. Este hombre, loco del control, me tiene absolutamente dominada. No haría nada que le hiriera, nunca. Lo miro y con un hilo de voz le digo: "Nunca te dejaré" y él me abraza.

-oOo-

-"¿Aló, John?"

-"Sí, Ana"

-"Excelente Flynn. ¿Sabes lo que conseguí con contarle a Christian lo del tercer esposo?"

Incluso por el teléfono siento cómo Flynn se sonríe y me contesta:

- "Me lo puedo imaginar, pero prefiero que me lo cuentes tú personalmente"

- "Sí, sí, creo que esto ameritará una copa de vino, John. Voy para allá"

El viaje a la consulta de Flynn fue veloz. Le dije a Christian que tenía una sesión extra, por lo del matrimonio y que necesitaba hablar con John. Es suficiente tener que lidiar con mis propias culpas, y además tener que sumarle nuevas culpas relacionadas con mi psiquiatra y mi novio obseso del control, por Dios.

"El doctor está con un paciente, tendrá que esperar un momento, Señorita Steel", me anuncia sonriente la secretaria de Flynn. Yo respondo cortésmente: "No hay problema, lo espero".

Cinco, diez, quince minutos... Flynn tendrá que cobrarle extra a este paciente. Me pongo de pie y me acerco para reclamarle a la secretaria por la tardanza del doctor cuando se abre la puerta:

-"¿Christian?" Digo sorprendida. Él sonríe, como si acabara de cometer una travesura.

-"Señorita Steele, lamento haber retrasado al doctor Flynn, era un asunto de suma urgencia".

De pronto pienso que quizás está acá por Leyla, pero no se encontraría tan sonriente si así fuera. De todos modos le pregunto:

-"Leyla?"

- "Oh, no, una mujer mucho más interesante y que me tiene loco" me guiña un ojo y se va.

John me recibe en su consulta. Qué habilidad tiene ese hombre para hacer como si nada hubiese pasado. "John" le recrimino. Él me hace señas para que me siente y me dice: "Y qué querías que hiciera. Christian es mi paciente hace mucho tiempo y venía francamente preocupado, pero no diré más. Secreto profesional".

Tomo aire, me siento y le respondo: "Asumo que el secreto profesional corre para ambos lados, ¿no? ¿Te ha contado lo que hizo?". John niega con la cabeza y dice, "puedes contármelo tú, Ana, creo que por eso has adelantado nuestra sesión, ¿no?"

"En parte, John", le respondo secamente. "Es que estoy angustiada por ese hombre. Christian lo rastreó y en menos de dos días lo encontró. No lo podía creer, en serio Flynn. ¿Cómo hace para que todos le obedezcan y tan rápido? Estábamos sentados en la cocina y me dice: 'Lo encontré' y sonreía como un niño que acaba de hacer una maldad de la que se siente muy orgulloso. Reconozco que mi estómago se revolvió al instante y palidecí. Christian, no ocultaba su orgullo y me dijo: 'sí, lo encontré en un pueblo de Misisipi, llamado Summer. Era un lugar demasiado pequeño para un psicópata como él. Tenía una pequeña tienda de comestibles'. Bueno, supongo que sabes cuál es la forma 'Grey' de hacer las cosas. Compró la tienda, lo despidió y luego cerró el lugar. Descubrió que tenía una hipoteca en un banco impaga, la pagó y lo lanzó de su casa. En un pueblo tan pequeño, cayó en desgracia y se fue. Christian pretende arruinarlo una y otra vez… hasta que el hombre se canse".

"Sabes, John? Creo que de algún modo me siento vengada, como en los libros antiguos, pero es demasiado. Ok, ya lo hizo, pero no quiero que siga. Me doy por pagada o por vengada, como él quiera".

"Mira John, yo no seguí pensando en él. Lo había olvidado o bloqueado, como prefieras, hasta el día de la hipnosis, cuando preguntaste por mi cumpleaños número 15".

Cambio el tono de la voz, me calmo y vuelvo al recuerdo:

"Después de ese día, vino el juicio, las órdenes de alejamiento. Deshacernos de sus cosas y aunque mamá quiso mantenerme alejada de todo eso, yo necesitaba borrar con mis manos los rastros de ese hombre en nuestras vidas. Así que no solo limpiamos sus cosas, yo decidí que había que pintar la casa y durante semanas la fui pintando, cuarto por cuarto, por dentro y por fuera, hasta que me sentí limpia".

"No era una chica de muchos amigos, nunca lo fui. Me acompañaba de mis libros, los clásicos, ya sabes, Shakespeare, Keats, Marlowe y al lado de sus historias, lo que yo había pasado tenía un final feliz. Había tanto por qué sufrir en la vida, que aquello no me parecía suficiente".

"No tuve depresión, no hubo cambios en mi personalidad, no me rebelé, nada… La especialista del servicio de salud le dijo a mamá que yo tenía una asombrosa capacidad de reponerme a los sucesos traumáticos que había vivido. Ella lo llamó 'resiliencia' y sí, creo que era capaz de sobreponerme a todo. Creo también que era así, porque nada me importaba lo suficiente en la vida como para no querer seguir en ella, era un simple pasar, en el que me sentía cómoda".

"La única vez que pensé que no me recuperaría fue cuando dejé a Christian. Dejé de comer, de dormir. Era un zombie yendo a trabajar. Ni siquiera fui capaz de percibir que Hyde me acosaba. Creo que ese espiral de destrucción habría seguido hasta morirme o hasta que Kate llegara… si sobrevivía hasta ese punto".

Flynn me interrumpe con una pregunta: "Ana, crees que Christian te quitó tu capacidad de resiliencia?"

Contesto, tranquila: "Lo amo, lo amo tanto John. Creo que podría sobreponerme a cualquier cosa, menos a perderlo. Pero no. Christian no me ha quitado nada, solo me ha dado una razón por la cual vivir de verdad".

John me sonríe: "Creo que debes decírselo… Te contaré algo, está nervioso como un niño, porque teme que no le perdones por lo que le hizo al tercer esposo, aunque está feliz de haberlo hecho".

Al salir de la oficina y para mi sorpresa, Christian me está esperando con una hermosa orquídea morada en sus manos, me lanzo a sus brazos y él me recibe, seguro como siempre. "Vamos a hacer un trato", le digo, "yo recibo esa hermosa flor y no reclamo por tus regalos, ninguno". "¿Ninguno?" pregunta asombrado. "Ninguno" insisto. "Pero tú dejarás en paz a ese hombre. Ya tuvo suficiente y yo me siento vengada, como en los libros. ¿Está bien?". Sé que Christian odia este tipo de promesas, nada que lo limite, pero asiente con seriedad, "hecho, señorita Steele".

"Ahora vámonos de aquí que, por una vez, Flynn te ha devuelto con una cara apta para salir a cenar".


	7. Mi amiga Kate

**Mi amiga Kate**

"Mira John", digo con seriedad, "debo reconocer algo bueno de estas sesiones. Dicen que cuando uno cuenta sus traumas, ellos disminuyen y creo que ha sido así. Me siento más… ¿liberada? No sé si esa es exactamente la palabra".

Veo cómo Flynn me observa sin pestañear, esa postura impertérrita me perturba, presiento que viene la pregunta incómoda, para la que esta vez sí estoy preparada… quizás. ¡Dios! Mis fantasmas pueden haber disminuido, pero aun temo no ser suficiente para Christian… algún día se cansará de nuestra relación vainilla y querrá algo que yo no puedo darle… le doy vueltas a esto, por lo menos tres veces al día… quizás es un error casarnos. Mierda, Flynn toma aire, aquí viene:

"¿Todo bien, Ana?". ¡Pero por Dios! qué capacidad tiene este hombre para olfatear mi incomodidad. Asiento sin palabras… no sé mentir, él inquiere: "Parece que no estás tan segura"… Suspiro y sé que no saco nada con callar: "Mira John, sé que te diré esto y pensarás que estoy loca o me dirás que ya lo hemos hablado…".

Flynn me interrumpe: "No juzgues mis reacciones antes de tenerlas, Ana. Hablaremos todas las veces que necesites sobre lo que tú quieras". Tomo aire y continúo con la mirada fija en mis manos: "No sé si podré John, no sé si podré vivir una vida así, junto a él. Hay veces en las que creo leer frustración en su mirada y no sé cómo ayudarle, no sé qué la causa… a veces estoy segura que él quiere más y, la verdad John, es que tampoco es que yo sea una paloma inocente… yo… bueno… hay cosas, juegos del cuarto rojo que, bueno no están mal, pero… no sé… es, es difícil… tú sabes por qué lo dejé?", Flynn, asiente sin palabras, pero yo no continúo, quiero que me diga qué es lo que sabe.

"Bueno Ana, sé que ocurrió algo en el cuarto de juegos que no te gustó y te fuiste", dice tranquilamente.

"A grandes rasgos así fue… yo, yo quería saber qué era lo peor que podía pasar. Yo ya estaba enamorada de Christian. Dios, parece que hubiese sido hace años y fue solo hace unas semanas… pero yo necesitaba saber si sería capaz de soportar los… castigos, porque de verdad quería, no sé… complacerle. Sí, quería con toda mi alma ser la mujer que él necesitaba. Entonces le pedí que me castigara… duro… yo solo quería probar, probarme… y él accedió, gustoso diría yo.

Me amarró las manos y comenzó a azotarme con una fusta de cuero, un golpe tras otro y otro y otro, no sé cuántos fueron… se salió de mi control. Nunca dije la palabra de seguridad, la olvidé, sumida en la confusión y el dolor físico de los azotes.

Ray, mi padre… jamás me golpeó, ni mamá… no… no entendía, ni entiendo aún, cómo, por qué puedes disfrutar infringiendo dolor a quien amas… Cuando escapé a mi cuarto, yo ya no quería verle ni que me tocara… no destruyes lo que amas y eso era lo que él había hecho conmigo… no solo era el dolor, era su gozo mientras me golpeaba, disfrutaba dañándome. Yo… yo ahí comprendí que no era la mujer que él necesitaba, porque, de alguna forma que no entiendo, a sus sumisas, las otras 15, les gustaba lo que él hacía… lo disfrutaban, en cambio yo nunca podría disfrutar de eso…

¿Sabes John? Tenía que intentarlo y tenía que decirle lo que sentía y mientras él trataba de consolarme, yo sentía rabia, dolor y amor, una mezcla confusa de emociones. Intenté que comprendiera que yo lo amaba, se lo dije y su reacción fue… peor aun, dolió más que mil azotes… Yo no soy una sumisa, nunca había tenido una relación con un hombre, por Dios, Flynn ¡yo era virgen! ¿No tenía derecho a enamorarme de él?".

Siento cómo mis lágrimas caen una a una, gruesas por mis mejillas que se han encendido con mi relato. "Pero él no quería que le amara, mis palabras fueron casi un insulto para él… no podía seguir ahí… me levanté y me fui, él me pidió que no lo hiciera, que me quedara, pero yo sabía que no era esa mujer que él esperaba que fuera… ni lo sería… y lo dejé… me fui dejando mi corazón en ese departamento, amarrado para siempre a su vida, aunque en ese minuto no lo sabía… Solo quería correr a los brazos de mi amiga, mi hermana, Kate… pero ella no estaba en el departamento… en ese estúpido momento había olvidado que andaba de vacaciones, con el hermano de Christian… ¡Por Dios! Kate…".

"¿Ya te conté cómo es que somos amigas?", Flynn niega con la cabeza y dice suavemente: "Parece que esa muchacha influyó mucho en tu vida".

Me siento feliz de salir de la zona de dolor en la que estoy… hablar de Kate me hará bien, aunque no logro olvidar que nunca seré una sumisa… continúo hablándole a Flynn:

"Luego del tercer esposo, mamá no tardó en encontrar al cuarto… pero él quería irse a Georgia, de donde era y ella intentó arrastrarme también… pero, quizás en el primer acto cuerdo que tuve en mucho tiempo, le pedí que me dejara con Ray. Él era prácticamente mi padre y yo estaba a punto de terminar la escuela, no quería cambios, nunca me han gustado… mamá accedió y Ray estaba feliz de tener a su nena en casa por algún tiempo.

Para cuando terminó la escuela, él y yo nos habíamos casi mimetizado, ambos reservados y tímidos, nuestra vida juntos era fácil. No tenía que lidiar con preguntas incómodas y ambos manteníamos un amor incondicional el uno por el otro… como debe suceder con los padres… yo soy muy afortunada y muy amada.

Cuando salí de la escuela me había transformado en un ratón de biblioteca, sin amigos, mucho menos vida social, pero poco me importaba, las historias de mis libros eran mi propia vida, sufría con sus amores y me alegraba con sus triunfos, viviendo a través de ellos aventuras increíbles.

Mis expectativas para la universidad eran moderadas, sabía que me iría bien académicamente y esperaba seguir siendo invisible para el mundo, porque me era cómodo… a veces lo sigue siendo.

El primer día de clases vi a una chica muy guapa y divertida conversando con los demás chicos, ojos claros, pelo colorín y una hermosa figura, muy chic. Sonreí para mí y pensé, guau! Qué personalidad, yo jamás podría ser así. Creo que acababa de tener ese pensamiento cuando la chica tocó mi hombro, era Kate. "Hola, Kate Kavanagh" me sonrío, "Anastasia Steel" contesté y sé que ella ya había decidido que seríamos amigas. Luego un torbellino de preguntas, ¿de dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Con quién? Al final del día estaba en su departamento y era su flamante nueva compañera". Sonrío solo de recordarla alocada y hermosa.

"Supongo que soy una excelente amiga para alguien que habla hasta por los codos, sé escuchar mejor que nadie… Kate es una mujer excepcional, educada en la abundancia, pero sin olvidar lo esencial, qué te digo John, es mi mejor amiga. Probablemente he sido yo más confidente de ella que ella de mí, aunque ha puesto todos sus esfuerzos en que tuviera citas y chicos, sin éxito.

Recuerdo una vez en la que casi lo logra, era Navidad y yo no tenía dinero suficiente para ir a ver mamá, así que tenía pensado quedarme en la universidad. Por supuesto que Kate no me lo permitió, me hizo un bolso con un par de cosas y prácticamente me secuestró. Su familia daría una fiesta de Navidad y ella no podría disfrutarla sabiendo que yo estaba sola en nuestro departamento, eso me dijo. Así que me llevó a una exclusiva tienda en Seattle y me dio su "regalo de Navidad". Era un vestido largo, azul, muy elegante… y ajustado. Luego fuimos a su casa y me encerró en su cuarto para que nos arregláramos. ¡Kate estaba jugando a las muñecas conmigo! A ratos sonreía tontamente y yo no entendía por qué tanta satisfacción. Era como una niña pequeña planificando una maldad.

Cuando terminó me miré en el espejo… claramente esa mujer se parecía a mí, pero no era yo, esta era muy elegante y hermosa.

Lo que pasó después fue tan incómodo para mí. Por supuesto que en aquella fiesta todos se conocían. Apenas bajé por las escaleras del segundo piso de la casa de Kate, todos los ojos se fijaron en mí… mis mejillas se sonrojaron, por poco y no caigo rodando escala abajo. Fui el centro de las miradas toda la noche. Para que no me sintiera sola Kate tuvo la amabilidad de presentarme a su guapo hermano… ¡Dios! Recuerdo la situación y me sonrojo. El chico era muy atento, un poco mayor que nosotras, Ethan… charlamos toda la noche animadamente y fue casi un momento perfecto. Creo que Kate me quería tanto, que soñaba con que fuera parte de su familia, aunque fuese amarrándome a su hermano. Qué chica por Dios. Fue una semana fantástica, la disfruté muchísimo, siempre en el plano de la amistad, por supuesto. Pero luego volvieron las clases y, bueno, contesté un par de llamadas, pero la universidad, los exámenes… no volví a salir con Ethan… pero eso no nos dañó, la verdad Kate estaba muy ocupada con sus propios romances como para preocuparse de los míos.

El resto del tiempo fui testigo de un desfile considerable de novios y rompimientos, que consolé eficientemente. Por eso hubiese querido que ella estuviese ahí el día que dejé a Christian y abandoné Escala. Ella me habría abrazado, juntas lo habríamos maldecido y, probablemente, nos habríamos emborrachado insultando al señor Grey. Pero no estaba. Quizás ella me hubiese obligado a levantarme y a comer, y hubiese logrado que no pensara en él… pero no estaba… Kate habría llamado a José, a mamá, a Ray y hasta a la infantería para animarme y hacerme olvidar, pero no estaba Flynn… y hoy no sé si lo agradezco o no.

El día que conocí a Christian era ella quien debía ir a la entrevista. Quizás así debió ocurrir. Hay días en los que me pregunto qué habría ocurrido si Kate hubiese ido a visitar al poderoso señor Grey. Quizás ella sí podría haber sido la mujer…" sorpresivamente me pongo a reír y Flynn me mira desconcertado. "¡Jajajaja! Lo siento John, solo la idea de imaginarme a Kate en faceta de sumisa… ¡Jajajaja, la verdad es que esa mujer ni siquiera obedece a sus padres, menos a un hombre! Perdona. Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, si Kate no existiera, probablemente jamás hubiese conocido a Christian y no estaríamos aquí".

"Comprendo", dijo Flynn y continuó, "ahora yo te voy a repetir algo y lo haré todas las veces que sea necesario. Christian era un joven muy atormentado, que encontró en su adolescencia 'algo' en qué canalizar, más o menos, positivamente sus energías. Las inclinaciones sexuales de Christian no son una patología, son un modo de llevar la vida y, con pleno consentimiento de ambas partes, no hay nada malo en ello. Christian solo conocía este tipo de relaciones, en ellas se sentía seguro porque mantenía el control de la situación a través de su rol dominante. Las mujeres que se relacionaban con él sabían de estas reglas, probablemente muchas habían tenido más de una relación sadomasoquista y sabían qué esperar de Christian".

"Cuando él te conoció, pensó que podrías ser de ese tipo de mujeres y rápidamente quedó demostrado que no era así y, lejos de convertirse en algo malo, fue una nueva motivación para Christian. Le dolió tanto que te fueras, perdió tanto el control, que estuvo dispuesto a cambiar su vida por ti, pero no es que él renunciara a lo que es, por el contrario, tú te transformaste en su nueva obsesión. Por eso, él no extraña su 'antigua vida', porque en esta nueva que tiene contigo, tú le das más. Pienso que si hablar con él no te ayuda, entonces solo el tiempo me dará la razón. Lo importante Ana, es que estés abierta a las señales que él te da. Y, creo que se nos ha acabado el tiempo… Cierra la boca Ana."

Y me sonríe. Solo en ese minuto me doy cuenta que he abierto la boca de impresión. La cierro inmediatamente y aun un poco confundida, me pongo de pie y estiro mi vestido, paso las manos por mi cabello y reviso mi maquillaje. Miro mi mano, en ella un precioso anillo. Cómo amo a ese hombre, espero que esté esperándome, sonriente como siempre y con esos hermosos ojos cenicientos.

Salgo, pero es Sawyer quien me espera en el recibidor. "Señorita Steele, el señor Grey me pide que la lleve directamente Escala. Él se encontrará con usted allá". Su voz suena preocupada. ¡Mierda! ¿Qué pasó esta vez?. Nos subimos al coche y salimos rápido en dirección al departamento, miro a Sawyer y le pregunto: "¿Ha ocurrido algo?". "Nada de lo que deba preocuparse, Señorita Steele", me contesta. Me supera la falsa neutralidad de su voz y le digo: "Vamos Sawyer, sé que algo no está bien, Christian no falta a sus compromisos, y menos sin avisar. ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?". El pobre hombre se mueve en su asiento, incómodo y me responde: "Si le digo, el señor Grey me despedirá. De todos modos se enterará apenas lleguemos a Escala, por favor, Señorita Steele, no me pida que le diga más".

No insisto, sé cómo se puede poner Christian cuando uno de sus empleados le desobedece y Sawyer me cae bien, no querría que tuviera problemas por mi culpa.

Llego a Escala y descubro a nuevos guardias de seguridad, Taylor los está instruyendo. Apenas me ve, se calla y me dice: "Señorita Steele, el señor Grey la espera en el escritorio". Entro y la señora Jones está ocupada en la cocina, cuando me ve entrar se abalanza sobre mí y me dice: "Ana, querida" y me abraza. "Ve rápido al escritorio". Ante tanta urgencia, tiro mi bolso y me precipito al interior del estudio. Chritian está con su jefe de seguridad, su rostro está tenso. Me ve y se acerca hacia mí, abrazándome como si en ello se le fuera la vida: "Ana, mi amor" y me besa en la frente.

"Qué está pasando, Christian?". El me mira y esforzando una sonrisa me dice: "Ana, todo está bajo control, no te preocupes, solo tendremos que ser más cuidadosos…" lo interrumpo: "¡Qué mierda pasó Grey!". Él suspira y se pasa las manos por el pelo: "Ha llegado un anónimo con amenazas. Ana, quieren matarte".

* * *

**Perdón la demora!**


	8. El anónimo

**NdA: Estimados lectores: Desde ya quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y lecturas. Esta historia estaba pensada con 10 capítulos, pero, debido a la buena recepción que ha tenido, es probable que dure un poco más. Siéntanse libres de sugerir ideas para la historia y seguir opinando. **

**El anónimo**

El color se me va de las mejillas, mis piernas flaquean y me da vueltas la cabeza, me voy a desmayar. Christian me toma en sus brazos y le grita algo a la señora Jones. Me pone sobre el sofá y acerca algo a mi nariz que me hace reaccionar. "Ana, perdóname, no debí haberte dicho las cosas así. ¿Estás bien?" dice.

Me repongo un poco y me fijo en toda la gente que ha entrado al estudio. La señora Jones está descompuesta y Taylor da instrucciones a la nueva seguridad. Me siento: "Ya estoy bien, gracias. Solo fue la impresión. Gracias… ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? ¿Cuándo ha llegado esto? ¿Le has dicho a la policía?". Christian pone un dedo en mis labios. "Calma, te lo diré todo, sin prisa".

Al parecer la señora Jones estaba haciendo la cena cuando llegó un mensajero con una nota. Ella la recibió y se la llevó a Christian, pues venía a su nombre. Él, al recibirla, encontró algo y le preguntó quién la había traído, porque era claro que no era el correo convencional, pero ella no supo qué responder. La voz de Christian suena realmente preocupada, mientras me cuenta, paso a paso, todo lo ocurrido. Al abrirla, venía una carta, impresa a computador, el texto decía:

"Las PERRAS nacieron para satisfacer las necesidades de los machos. Cuando una PERRA no cumple hay que matarla y tú tienes una PERRA frígida"

Christian me mira y me dice: "¿Sabes quién podría haber escrito esta nota?". Solo hay un nombre que se me viene a la mente… Jack Hyde, mi ex jefe acosador, a quien rechacé y que terminó fuera de la compañía y sangrando… el solo recuerdo de ese día me revuelve el estómago. Contesto: "Parece obvio que el autor podría ser Hyde". Él me responde: "Sí, ya lo hemos pensado y estamos investigando esa posibilidad, aunque parece que sería demasiado obvio, ¿no? Pero no te preocupes, nena, lo resolveremos".

Por supuesto que Christian no quiere avisarle a la policía, esa no es la forma "Grey" de hacer las cosas, y yo sigo teniendo ese pensamiento provinciano de creer que la policía puede arreglarlo todo. Si hay algo que he aprendido en estas semanas es que el dinero puede mucho más.

Observo a mi novio moverse con gracia por el estudio, tan resuelto, dando instrucciones a todos, hasta que nos dejan solos. ¿De qué iba mi sesión con Flynn? Ah sí… no ser suficiente para él. Además soy un imán para los problemas.

Christian se acerca a mí y acaricia mi cabello, yo acomodo mi cabeza a su mano y beso su palma. "Qué piensas, Ana? Todo va a estar bien", dice. No quiero hablar, sé que terminará mal, pero él insiste: "No es justo, Ana, yo siempre…". Le hago una seña para que se calle. Si me quieren matar, quizás es mejor que se aleje de mí… soy un peligro para él, no es justo: "Pienso que has hecho un pésimo negocio conmigo. No solo soy incapaz de darte lo que quieres, si no que, además, atraigo peligros sobre ti y tu familia. Christian, deberías dejarme".

Lo he tomado por sorpresa, no me dice nada. Se sienta junto a mí, muy serio y toma mis manos frías entre las suyas. Como ya es usual en él, se lleva uno a uno mis nudillos a sus labios y los besa, me mira y sonríe. Se ve tan encantador, me desarma por completo y mi resolución se desvanece. Entonces él comienza a hablar, "haremos como que no has dicho esa estupidez y al respecto solo diré dos cosas: eres todo lo que necesito y nada me gusta más que protegerte, y esto no se discute… a menos que quieras que te ponga sobre mis rodillas". Bastan solo esas palabras para que mi cuerpo se tense y me abalance sobre él para besarlo, pero Christian me detiene: "Aun no señorita Steele, lo primero es lo primero y no haremos esperar a la señora Jones que ha sufrido lo indecible preparando esta cena. Vamos, a comer, nena."

De mala gana me icorporo y me doy cuenta de que aun estoy un poco débil a causa del desmayo. Chistian lo percibe y me abraza, sosteniéndome junto a él. Salimos del estudio, pero no tengo ni una pisca de hambre. ¿Será Hyde? ¿Qué hice para despertar lo sentimientos de ese hombre? Probablemente no solo fui yo, fueron todas las que estuvieron antes de mí… cerdo, pero, ¿por qué mandarle un anónimo a Christian si quiere dañarme a mí? Gente enferma.

-oOo-

Los días han transcurrido en una tensa calma. Poco le ha faltado a Christian para ponerme un catador de comidas. Se me han restringido las salidas al máximo, parezco una niña castigada, de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa. No he podido ver a Flynn y ni hablar de Kate. No sé cuánto tiempo más pueda soportar esto, aunque sé que es por mi seguridad.

Hoy he revisado dos manuscritos, uno es tan malo, que aun no entiendo cómo es que lo tienen como parte de SIP. Estoy entretenida con la lectura y las reuniones, al menos aquí me siento segura, es mi refugio. De pronto me llega un email, que veo en la bandeja de entrada. Levanto los ojos, pero parece spam, su remitente es "Tu Fantasma", lo ignoro hasta que leo el asunto: "De por qué voy a matarte". Doy un salto en mi asiento y lo abro. Doble click.

Para: Anastasia Steele

De: Tu Fantasma

Asunto: De por qué voy a matarte

Morirías por saber quién soy. Pronto podrías sorprenderte. Lindo coche, muy elegante. Lástima que hoy no lo hayas usado… o quizás sea mucho mejor.

Intento comprender las palabras de ese mail. Hace tiempo que no ando en mi coche. Christian me trae al trabajo en el suyo, pero ayer sufrió un desperfecto mecánico y… ¡Mierda! Christian anda en mi coche. Comienzo a marcar su número desde mi BlackBerry, pero caigo a buzón de voz. ¿Dios, qué me dijo que haría hoy? ¡Pero nunca apaga su movil! Piensa Ana piensa. Le escribe a él para amenazarme a mí… ¿Por qué me escribe a mí ahora?

Miro por la ventana de mi oficina, SIP parece una fortaleza, llena de guardias, toda la seguridad conmigo y solo Taylor con él. Una terrible idea se me pasa por la cabeza, ¿y si el blanco del ataque no soy yo? Puede que haya mandado ese anónimo para despistarnos.

Tomo mi bolso y mi celular y salgo disparada fuera de la oficina, Sawyer se levanta de un salto y ve mi cara de pánico. Antes de que pueda hablar, le digo: "Vamos al auto, he recibido otro anónimo, por mail. ¿Dónde está Taylor? Llamo a Christian y caigo a buzón de voz".

Mientras hablo, nos movemos hacia el estacionamiento. Sawyer toma el teléfono y marca a Taylor para asgurarse de que todo está bien, pero él tampoco le contesta. Insiste y revisa el itinerario del día. Luego me dice: "Señorita, el Señor tiene cita con le doctor Flynn al medio día. Quizá por eso no le conteste le teléfono y Taylor no está con él. Fue a solucionar el tema del coche del señor Grey, así que está solo". Mis peores miedos reflotan con esas palabras… han pasado apenas algunas semanas del accidente del Charly Tango. Le ordeno que vayamos a la consulta de Flynn. Es un lugar con poca seguridad y mi Christian anda solo, Dios, que esté bien, que esté bien, que esté bien. Repito como un mantra.

El tráfico de Seattle al medio día suele ser complejo, pero justo hoy está imposible! Vamos avanza! Mis dedos tamborilean y llamo a la consulta de Flynn y a su celular, pero no logro conectar. ¡Qué le pasa hoy a los teléfonos! Nos acercamos al edificio y por fin me contesta la secretaria:

"Hola, soy Anastasia Steele, está el señor Grey ahí?"

"Buenas tardes Señorita Steele, sí, un momento". Gracias a Dios está bien, respiro aliviada. "Disculpe señorita, no alcancé a retenerlo, ya bajó por el ascensor". Le agradezco y corto, al tiempo de doblar y ver la entrada del edificio. Entonces lo veo asomarse por la puerta principal y me bajo corriendo del auto.

Veo salir el coche del subterráneo, traido por un chico, probablemente un valet parking. Me quito los tacones para correr más rápido y grito su nombre, pero él no me escucha y no me ve. Por favor que no se suba. De pronto alza la vista y me ve. Su rostro se alerta y en 5 segundos todo pasa: él le dice al chico del auto que se lo lleve y corre hacia mí, en el momento en que me abraza, el chico da contacto al auto y se escucha un ruido ensordecedor: miramos hacia el auto, pero está en llamas. Sawyer salta y nos protege, pero Christian le pide que vea al chico del auto. Está mal herido, pero vivo. Yo tiemblo como una hoja. Christian toma mi teléfono y hace unas llamadas. En minutos están aquí, la policía, los bomberos, Taylor y… la prensa.

Nos vamos a Escala. Nosotros estamos bien, enteros. Christian me abraza como si me fuera a escapar. Yo estoy fría, aun en Shock… "¿Qué pasó Ana? ¿Por qué viniste?". Le muestro el mensaje y le cuento mi razocinio… ahora bien, yo no esperaba que la amenaza fuera inmediata. Al menos se involucró la policía… y la familia. Somos noticia, por lo que tengo que llamar a mamá y a Ray para decirles que todo está bien, y los Grey vienen en camino.

De pronto sonrío para mí, lo salvé, lo logré. Él me mira algo sorpendido y me pregunta: "¿Y esa sonrisa? Amo verte sonreir, aunque hoy las circunstancias no son las más… mmmm felices". Seria le digo: "Te he perdido dos veces, cuando me fui y cuando se cayó el heicóptero, no me iba a permitir ese sufrimiento otra vez… y lo logré… te salvé". Christian me toma y me sienta en sus piernas, me abraza, hunde su cara en mi cabello y me besa.

Ya en Escala, Taylor ha checkeado todo. Se han pedido las cámaras de seguridad del edificio y de la consulta de Flynn. Se nos viene una ardua tarde de investigaciones. Al poco rato entran Mia, Grace y Kate. Nos abrazan, Grace reprende a Christian por haber descuidado su seguridad. Kate me felicita por mi perspicacia y Mia nos abraza. La señora Jones se ha puesto a cocinar para el regimiento que seremos dentro de poco.

Mientras transcurre el día, me auto felicito y me doy palmaditas en mi hombro, lo salvé, aun no sé de quién, pero lo hice. Lo único que empaña mi alegría es saber que esto no ha terminado. Primero Charly Tango, ahora el automovil, esto se ha puesto feo. La policía dice que la fabricación del dispositivo explosivo era sumamente rudimentaria, pero eficiente. Se nos ha venido encima hasta la seguridad nacional, esto es casi terrorismo. ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién?

Un montón de gente ha entrado y salido de Escala, Grace ha vuelto al hospital, pero Mia y Kate se han quedado conmigo para acompañarme. Christian parece ocupado, recibiendo y contando paso a paso todo lo que hizo hoy. La policía rastreó el mail que recibí y, por supuesto, fue enviado de una computadora pública. Estaba ubicada en una biblioteca, probablemente esa es la mejor pista que tenemos. Estan solicitando las cámaras para ver si reconocemos a alguien. Nos han dejado una tarea: hacer una lista de nuestros posibles enemigos.

Ya es entrada la noche cuando por fin nos quedamos solos. Ha sido un día tan largo y a penas hemos podido abrazarnos. Christian se acerca a mí, con esa mirada seductora que me mata, lo miro un rato y luego bajo la mirada. Siento cómo mis mejillas se sonrojan y es por lo que veo en sus ojos. Me toma por la cintura y me sienta sobre la barra de la cocina, hunde su cara en mis pechos y respira profundo. Luego me besa el escote y me acaricia las mejillas: "Tienes cara de haber corrido mucho para salvarle la vida a alguien". Sonrío, de verdad estoy cansada de tantas emociones. "Vamos a darnos un baño" me dice y nos dirijimos al cuarto de baño.

El agua caliente, el gel de ducha, su cuerpo desnudo y sus cicatrices. Hoy, evité que tuviera más. Me desnuda con rapidez y comienza a besarme, lentamente, por la espalda. Me ata el pelo y jala de él, hasta dejar mi cuello expuesto a su lengua. Me da suaves mordiscos y me gira hacia él. Le acaricio la entrepierna y compruebo que su erección está lista para pentrarme. "Te voy a coger duro, creo que ambos lo necesitamos" me advierte y me ordena que me meta al agua, frente a él.

Me quita el elástico del cabello y me amarra las manos a la espalda, con su lengua recorre mi cuerpo, haciendo cículos a la altura de mi ombligo y siguiendo hacia abajo. Se detiene a la altura de mis caderas y muerde suavemente mis huesos. Luego separa mis piernas y acerca el pitón de la manguera de la ducha a mi vagina. Con sus dedos diestros comienza a acariciar mi clítorix y me moja con el pitón en su modalidad más dura. Siento cómo todo mi cuerpo se tensa, es una sensación deliciosa, el agua caliente golpeando mi sexo. De pronto tira el pitón y lo cambia por su boca, succionando con fuerza, casi duele, es exitante y comienzo a irme. Él me alienta, "vamos nena, di mi nombre, di que te gusta". Le obedezco y me estremezco al alcanzar el orgasmo.

Ahora, me desata: "Voltéate y afírmate del borde de la tina. No te sueltes Ana o te dañarás", dice. Me abre las piernas y las sube hasta llegar a sus caderas. Su pene firme me penetra sin aviso y salvajemente. Me penetra con fuerza y comenzamos a gemir. Nuestros cuerpos se sacuden, me duelen las manos que se han tensado para no soltarme. Cada embestida es más brutal que la anterior y me penetra más profundo, sudo y contengo la respiración, pues sé que se acerca una nueva explosión de placer y grito su nombre al tiempo que él también llega al orgasmo y se desploma sobre mí.

Todo está bien ahora. Christian me seca el cabello. Amo que haga eso… Luego vamos a la habitación: "A la cama, has tenido un día terrible…".

"Discrepo señor Grey, he tenido un día fantástico, le he salvado la vida al hombre más maravilloso del mundo", lo interrumpo.

"Aun así, mi heroína, debes descansar"

"¿Tú no vienes?" le pregunto desilusionada.

"Necesito hacer la tarea que nos dejó la policía"

"Bien dicho, señor Grey, que nos dejó, debemos hacerla juntos"

"No seas ridícula Ana. ¿Quién podría querer dañarte a ti?"

"Vamos Christian, Hyde, por ejemplo"

"Nombra a alguien más, Ana… ¿Ves? Jack Hyde, lo tengo anotado. Yo en cambio, he tenido sórdidas relaciones sexuales con 15 mujeres, Elena, su esposo seguro no me aprecia demasiado y así. Si quieres te la muestro mañana para que la completes… y te espantes. Ahora duerme Ana".

-oOo-

Me despierto con calor. Christian está pegado a mí, me abraza y duerme. Son las 6 de la mañana. Dentro de un rato sonarán las alarmas y todo comenzará de nuevo. Acaricio su brazo fuerte, lo beso y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

Christian me despierta más tarde con un suave beso. Está vestido al estilo multimillonario sexy, dios está buenísimo, podría desvestirlo ya mismo. "Vamos", me dice, "hay una lista por revisar, vístete, nos vemos en el desayuno", y se va.


	9. El estilo Grey

**El estilo Grey**

Como puedo y aun caliente me doy una ducha rápida y me paro frente a mi armario. ¿Qué será apropiado para un día como hoy? Ayer terminé corriendo descalza para salvarle la vida a mi novio. ¿Qué aventura me espera hoy? Pienso en eso y sonrío, un poco inconsciente de los peligros, pero cuando lo advierto, me recrimino. Vamos Ana, eres una mujer prudente. Suspiro y escojo unos pantalones negros, talle alto y una blusa semi transparente blanca, zapatos a juego, todo muy chic.

Salgo del vestidor y me dirijo a la cocina a tomar desayuno, Christian sonríe y me hace señas para que me siente a su lado. "¿Huevos con tocino Ana o lago más liviano?" inquiere la señora Jones. "Huevos está bien, señora Jones, gracias". No termino ni de hablar y ya está el desayuno servido; una tasa de café para Christian y té Twinings para mí. Christian toma su café y me pasa un papel.

Un papel, en realidad debería decir, un testamento. En él están los nombres de sus posibles enemigos, sus datos para contactarlos y las posibles razones. Los motivos van desde "ex amante insatisfecha" hasta "compré su negocio familiar y lo liquidé", pasando por "no le gusta que le gane en el golf". Este hombre sí que tiene enemigos.

Me mira muy serio, observando cada movimiento de mi rostro. "¿Qué?", inquiero. "¿Entonces es ahora cuando me dejas y sales corriendo?". Lo dice como tanteando el suelo donde pisa, tratando de saber si de verdad estoy espantada y huiré o me quedaré

"¿Cuánto más tendré que repetirte que no me iré a ningún lado? Christian, nos casaremos en unas semanas, no huiré, aunque es claro que tu lista es… intimidante". Intento sonar calmada, aunque de verdad estoy horrorizada. Sonrío y él me abraza: "No sabe mentir Señorita Steele, pero agradezco que intente disimular su impresión. En realidad no es tan malo cuando lees todos los nombres y sus motivos. Hay algunos muy antiguos o muy pequeños, pero los he puesto a todos, para que no se nos vaya a escapar nadie".

Observo la lista y leo cuidadosamente las razones, una a una… algo me falta, alguien me falta… pero aun no sé quién. Christian nota mi indecisión, me interroga con la mirada. De pronto descubro quién me falta y con orgullo de escolar que ha hecho la tarea le digo: "te falta el tercer esposo" y sonrío satisfecha.

-oOo-

Hoy no iré a la editorial. La prensa nos acosa y hemos quedado de reunirnos con la Policía. Por supuesto que con el estilo Grey, Christian logra que la policía venga al apartamento, en vez de ir nosotros a la estación. Ha enviado la lista y quedamos de reunirnos en una hora más. Se supone al ser la seguridad de un multimillonario la que está en riesgo, las cosas irán rápido. Mientras llega la hora de nuestro encuentro y seguimos con los trámites e investigaciones del ataque, me concentro en revisar un par de manuscritos que Hanna gentilmente me ha enviado para que me "entretenga".

Cerca del medio día, nuestro departamento se llena de trajes azules y la señora Jones se mueve ágil por la casa, ofreciendo café y galletas. La reunión se realiza en la sala esta vez, somos demasiados para el estudio. Lo primero es revisar las cámaras de seguridad de la consulta de Flynn.

Pregunto por la salud del chico que conducía mi coche. Gracias a Dios, está bien. Por supuesto que Christian está pagando el mejor hospital, los mejores médicos y terapias. El chico se pondrá bien y contará con una pensión 'Grey' de por vida.

Las cámaras de Flynn están limpias, no se ve nada sospechoso. Mientras revisamos las de Escala, la Policía nos explica que las bombas fueron activadas a través de un teléfono móvil, igual que las de los trenes en España, el 2004, que dejaron centenares de muertos y heridos. Gracias a Dios, la carga explosiva de esta bomba era menor. Probablemente buscaban asustarnos más que matarnos… o el autor es un aficionado.

En las cámaras de Escala vemos cómo se abre la puerta del garaje, mientras entra una camioneta de reparto. Antes de que se cierre la puerta se ve a un hombre deslizarse dentro del edificio. Espera que no haya nadie y se traslada hasta mi coche. Rápidamente abre la cajuela y mete en él un paquete pequeño. ¿Cómo abrió el coche sin que sonara la alarma? Todos me miran. Obvio, nunca pongo la alarma ni cierro mi coche, nunca. Christian me mira furioso, pero no dice nada, seguro me reprenderá después.

Aun así, el video no muestra ni una figura ni un rostro que podamos reconocer. Seguimos a ciegas. Los siguientes pasos son revisar la lista que les ha enviado Christian y chequear los registros de tarjetas de crédito para destacar compras sospechosas, todo muy FBI. La siguiente reunión será al terminar la tarde. La policía se retira y yo espero resignada mi reto. Un largo e incómodo silencio se extiende entre nosotros. Me acerco a Christian, pero está frío y distante, vuelvo a mi lugar y espero la recriminación.

"¿Sabes lo que significa esto Ana? Con tu imprudencia nos has puesto en peligro a todos. ¡Mierda! Es un botón, solo un botón el que debías apretar. ¿Cómo puede ser tan difícil eso?".

"En donde yo vivía no eran necesarias esas cosas" le contesto.

"Pero estás en una gran ciudad y hay un psicópata que te ha enviado anónimos amenazándote. ¿No te parece suficiente?".

"Las costumbres no se cambian en un día, Christian".

"Pues llevamos más de un día en esto Ana, algo deberías haber aprendido sobre tu seguridad. ¿No crees? Hay un chico inocente herido y lo peor de todo es que podrías haber sido tú".

"O tú" bajo la mirada. Es cierto, nos he puesto en riesgo a todos, una vez más. Pero Christian no tiene intención de olvidar esto tan fácilmente.

"Lo siento Ana, pero tendremos que evaluar que te hagas cargo de tu coche. Por ahora, no conducirás".

"Pero…".

"No quiero discutir más, Ana".

"Bueno, pero no soy yo quien tiene más de un centenar de posibles enemigos. ¿No? ¡No es mi culpa!".

"No, no es tu culpa, pero no conducirás ni te harás cargo de un coche hasta que todo esto se resuelva". Furiosa, tomo mi bolso y me dirijo al ascensor.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?".

"A ver A Flynn" contesto mientras se cierra la puerta del elevador.

Espero cerca del coche a que llegue Prescott o Sawyer, a quien Christian mande. No tengo intenciones de generar más problemas. Sawyer aparece apresurado y me ve junto al coche. Inspecciona el auto y luego me abre la puerta para que entre. Hoy agradezco el gusto de Christian por los autos, porque el suyo está descompuesto y el mío destruido. Al menos no tengo que salir a cazar un taxi. Rápidamente salimos del edificio hacia la consulta de Flynn, esquivando a la prensa que está a la salida del Escala.

Cuando entro a la consulta de Flynn su secretaria salta y me abraza: "Oh señorita Steele, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero es que fue tan terrible lo que ocurrió ayer. El chico, el portero, él es mi sobrino, ¿sabe? Agradezco tanto lo que el señor Grey está haciendo por él. Sé que se repondrá y estará bien". ¡Dios! Lo que me faltaba para mi sentimiento de culpa diario, el portero es su sobrino. Le sonrío amablemente sin saber que decir. En seguida me abre la puerta y entro al ya familiar despacho de Flynn.

"Buenos días Ana, pensé que no vendrías hoy, con todo lo que ocurrió ayer…".

"Pues necesito un espacio para escapar de tanta locura y qué mejor que venir a hablar con mi loquero favorito, John". La frase está cargada de una melancolía desalentadora.

"Muy bien Ana, toma asiento. En nuestra última sesión hablamos de Kate, su amistad, su influencia y bueno, sobre tu visión crítica respecto de si eres suficiente para Christian. ¿Cómo estás hoy? Han pasado muchas cosas".

"Y honestamente ninguna alentadora, John. Fue mi culpa que pusieran esa bomba en el coche. Yo dejé el auto abierto, por eso pudieron instalarla sin levantar sospechas. Además, los anónimos están dirigidos a mí… esto ha sido agotador".

"Ana, dejar un auto abierto no es razón suficiente para considerarte culpable. Por lo demás, quien esté haciendo esto, buscará la forma, independiente de tus acciones".

"Imprudentes acciones, ciertamente. No me dejan más tranquila tus palabras. No entiendo cómo una persona, tan joven, ha sido capaz de crearse tantos enemigos, gente que quiera dañarlo. Sé que probablemente son más las personas que le quieren, pero… no sé. Es tan extraño. Yo creo que podría contar con una mano las personas con las que he hablado más de 15 minutos, con ambas manos podría decir quiénes son los que me recuerdan. Esto de que tanta gente esté pendiente de ti, de lo que haces o no, me parece perturbador, no sé cómo se vive así, en un estado de alerta, pendiente de todo y de todos. Aunque, claro, quizás Christian no lo hace y es por eso que se ha ganado más enemigos que personas que me recuerden".

Flynn me observa y toma nota. "¿Por qué has llegado a esa conclusión Ana", pregunta.

"Bueno, la Policía nos ha pedido que hagamos una lista con los nombres de quienes creemos que puedan querer dañarnos. En mi lista tengo solo dos nombres, Jack Hyde y el tercer esposo, y ninguno es realmente por causa mía. ¿Ves? Yo no despedí a Hyde ni destruí la vida del tercer esposo. En ambos casos fui la víctima de sus perversiones. Pero Christian no pudo dejar que las cosas pasaran, dejarlas ahí. Lo del tercer esposo pasó hace tantos años, pero él, en su afán justiciero lo busca y le hace daño, limpiamente, pero le daña. Esas cosas de Christian me confunden. Sus métodos tan poco ortodoxos".

"¿Por qué crees que Christian hace esas cosas, Ana? ¿Crees que es una mala persona?"

"¡Por supuesto que no Flynn, por Dios! Christian no es una mala persona. Eso es lo que no logro entender, por qué actúa así. Es un ser cambiante, inseguro para algunas cosas y lapidario para otras. A veces me confunde, nunca sé cómo va a reaccionar, pero una mala persona no es. Nadie que quiera erradicar el hambre del mundo puede serlo".

Me miro las manos, blancas y frías. Quizás tenga que ver con su infancia, con el ansia de vengar las injusticias de las que fue víctima en su niñez. Su complejo de súper héroe que lo expone constantemente a las miradas críticas de todos.

"Mira John, creo que tiene que ver con la necesidad de ser un gran superhéroe que vengue las injusticias. Es claro que esto está relacionado con las atrocidades que vivió en su infancia. Es un vengador de causas justas, supongo, pero también es un frío empresario que compra y liquida empresas. Sé que es ético y que no deja a nadie que no lo merezca desempleado. También rescata talentos, ¿no? Es el 'modo Grey' de hacer las cosas".

"¿El modo Grey?".

"Oh, sí, así le he puesto. ¿Quieres el decálogo? Mmmm…

Yo lo controlo todo

Yo tengo la solución de todo

Todos vienen a mí y me obedecen

Sin sentimientos no hay problemas

Si me sirve me lo quedo, si no, lo desecho

Si no es justo yo me encargo de que lo sea

Si es malo, yo lo arreglo

Si es seguro es bueno, si no lo es, contrato más guardias

Ayudo al que me ha servido bien

La familia antes que todo

¿Te gusta?"

"Muy ingenioso, Ana, aunque no creo que a Christian le gusten algunos de tus mandamientos".

"Pero es así como yo lo veo, John. Si no controla todo, se vuelve un ser inestable, hasta insoportable. Entiendo que es por su pasado, pero a veces se excede".

El sonido del teléfono de su escritorio nos sobresalta. Flynn contesta de prisa, esto es inusual. Le escucho monosílabos como "mmm, sí, mmm comprendo, ¿cómo? Ah, sí", pero no distingo con quién habla. Finalmente corta.

"Ana, sabes lo que son las 'marcas del FBI'". Niego con la cabeza, ni idea de lo que está hablando. "Bueno, cuando un sujeto hace consultas extrañas en internet o compras sospechosas, se van activando marcas en los archivos del FBI. Este sistema lo utilizan para detectar posibles asociaciones terroristas e intentos de atentados explosivos. Pues bien, cruzaron las marcas del FBI y los registros de las tarjetas de créditos de la lista que entregó Christian y ya saben quién puso la bomba en el auto. Christian viene para acá".

Lo miro boquiabierta. "¿Quién es, John?", pregunto. "Christian me ha pedido que te quedes conmigo y no salgas. No me ha dicho quién es".

¿Y ahora de qué hablamos? ¿En qué íbamos? ¿En el obseso del control que soluciona todo a su manera? ¿Así que no debo moverme? Eso implica que el asesino me conoce mejor a mí que a él… ¿O es solo el espíritu sobreprotector de Christian? Ay Dios, qué forma de interrumpir mi sesión.

Miro a Flynn: "No le dirás nada del Decálogo Grey, verdad?". "Por supuesto que no", me guiña un ojo John. "Eso es entre tú y yo, aunque creo que sería divertido que se lo dijeras a Christian, no hoy, por cierto".

Estoy que me hago un nudo en las manos cuando se abre la puerta. La dureza de su mirada se ha ido, pero no logro descifrar qué hay ahí. No es temor, pero su mirada es gris y oscura. Se acerca a mí y me abraza, escondiendo su cabeza en mi pelo. "Oh, nena, lo siento tanto, de verdad, por favor perdóname, no es tu culpa".

"Dime quién es, Christian". Él toma mi rostro entre sus manos cálidas y me besa en la frente: "Es… el tercer esposo".


	10. El Perdón

**El perdón**

¡Dios, el tercer esposo! Intento recordar su rostro, pero no estoy segura si realmente es así, como lo recuerdo… han pasado tantos años. Christian me toma de las manos y se sienta junto a mí en la consulta de Flynn. Me cuenta que en este preciso momento lo deben estar deteniendo, pues ya lo han localizado. El FBI hizo un escaneo de las compras hechas en las últimas semanas y descubrieron que el tercer esposo había comprado un celular y fuegos artificiales que, agrupados de la forma correcta, se transforman en explosivos. Además había cruzado la mitad del país hasta Seattle, aunque en esta ciudad no tenía parientes ni amigos. Sólo están esperando su confesión.

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y mi estómago me duele ¿Tendré que verlo? Las imágenes vividas en aquellos tiempos vuelven a mi mente: "Pajarraco torpe" escucho en mi mente una y otra vez. De pronto siento la voz de Christian un tanto exasperada: "¡Ana, Ana por Dios, reacciona! ¿Estás bien? Parece que me he vuelto un experto en malas noticias y no he mejorado en la forma de darlas".

Flynn ha desaparecido. Sonrío, me abraza, sé que espera que le diga algo. "Estaba recordando a ese hombre, pero no logro acordarme de su cara con precisión… solo su voz, llamándome _pajarraco desgarbado y torpe_. Creo que debo llamar a mamá, esto no le hará gracia". Intento ponerme de pie pero los brazos de Christian me detienen abrazándome fuerte. Se acerca a mí suavemente y siento cómo su aliento roza mi mejilla izquierda, todo su aroma me inunda y embriaga. Luego escucho su voz tranquila y segura, "nunca dejaré que nadie te dañe, Ana. Te lo juro", dice mirándome a los ojos, y hay tanta certeza en ellos que no podría dudarlo.

Flynn ha vuelto con un vaso de agua y una pastilla blanca, me la da, "tómatela, te hará estupendo" me dice. "No quiero nada que me aletargue Flynn. Necesito estar más atenta que nunca" le respondo. "Pues si te sientes bien, entonces adelante querida, que tengan un buen día".

Salimos de la consulta de Flynn y la prensa está esperándonos. El "estilo Grey" no permite que la prensa perturbe su vida privada. Sin embargo, Christian le dice algo a Taylor y se instala un improvisado punto de prensa a la salida del edificio. Agradezco mi buen tino de esta mañana y el buen gusto de la asistente de compras de Christian. Por supuesto, él no me suelta. Con su garbo habitual se planta frente a los micrófonos y sonríe:

"Buenas tardes señores periodistas. Como siempre agradezco su constante… eeehhmm preocupación por mi vida. Supongo que ya saben que el día de ayer mi novia, la señorita Steele y yo hemos sufrido un ataque explosivo por parte de un demente. Hoy podemos volver a estar tranquilos, ya que la Policía local ha hecho, como siempre, un excelente trabajo y han capturado al hampón. La señorita Steel y yo estamos muy agradecidos por su trabajo. Esperamos no tener que ser fuente de noticias en el futuro. Muchas gracias, buenas tardes".

Y así como empezó, terminó. Una vez dentro del auto recuerdo que casi he olvidado respirar. Christian me mira y sonríe: "Muy bien señorita Steele, estuve a punto de llamar al 911, pensé que no volverías a respirar". Su risa se escucha divertida y cómplice en la intimidad del coche. Respiro aliviada, un fantasma menos en mi vida, creo.

Ya en Escala, los trajes azules invaden la sala nuevamente y la señora Jones repite la escena de la mañana, deslizándose entre los asistentes, rellenando tazas con café y ofreciendo bocadillos. El jefe del FBI nos cuenta los detalles del arresto. El tercer esposo sabía que irían por él y no opuso resistencia. Pidió que me entregaran una nota que el policía tenía en sus manos. La habían abierto, pensando que podrían ser más amenazas, pero lucían confundidos por el mensaje. Me lo entregaron y lo leí antes de que Christian pudiera evitarlo, decía:

_"De torpe pajarraco a suave Bonnie, bien hecho"._

Arrugué el papel y lo siguiente que recuerdo son voces gritando. ¡Desmayada otra vez, por Dios! Creo que junto a Christian Grey me he desmayado más veces que en mi vida entera.

Quizás fue la impresión, su letra y esas horribles palabras, ese espantoso recuerdo. Es como si lo hubiese tenido frente a mí, a los 15 años. ¡Pero ya no tengo 15 por Dios!

De nuevo estoy en el sillón y la señora Jones corre con un frasco y un vaso de agua. "Se acabó Anastasia, te vas ahora mismo a la cama", sentencia Christian. No discuto. Necesito hablar con mamá. Me toma en brazos y me lleva al cuarto. Protesto, puedo caminar, pero no tengo las suficientes fuerzas como pelear. Odio que la gente piense que soy una débil muchachita impresionable… aunque claro, eso es lo que he sido últimamente.

La señora Jones me lleva una taza de té Twinings y unos bocadillos. Se me ha pasado el día volando y entre una cosa y otra no he comido nada desde el desayuno. Revuelvo mi té y me decido a llamar a mamá. A este paso nuestra historia saldrá en el noticiero central. Debo advertirle. Marco, uno, dos tonos:

- "Aló, mamá"

-"¡Ana, cariño! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

-"Tranquila mamá, tienen al que intentó volarnos"

-"¿Quién es? ¿Algún enemigo de Christian?"

-"No… Sí… Bueno no exactamente…"

-"Explícate Ana ¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

-"Es un nuevo enemigo de Christian…alguien que tú y yo conocemos bien… es el tercer esposo"

Al principio parece no comprender, pero luego siento cómo se le desfigura el rostro al otro lado del teléfono. Se produce un largo silencio. Tengo que explicarle todo lo que ha ocurrido con Flynn, mi terapia, le cuento que he revivido aquella historia, que le he contado a Christian y que él ha rastreado al sujeto por todo Estados Unidos para destruirle. Mamá está en shock… creo que el pasado le ha golpeado a ella también.

-oOo-

Es tarde cuando Christian viene a acostarse, pero yo estoy muy despierta. Sé que lo que tengo que decirle, solo traerá una nueva discusión, pero estoy decidida.

-"Christian, necesito que hablemos"

-"Es tarde nena, duérmete"

-"No, Christian, esto es importante y quiero decírtelo ahora"

-"Está bien. ¿Qué ocurre cariño?"

-"Mañana iré a ver al tercer esposo"

-oOo-

Me miro en el espejo una vez más, domino mi cabello, maquillo mis ojos y pongo brillo en mis labios. En unas pocas semanas he sido víctima de anónimos, heroína y muchachita impresionable. Hoy me enfrentaré a mis fantasmas. He pedido ver al tercer esposo. Por su puesto que ha significado una discusión espantosa con Christian, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Solo una cosa pudo haberlo convencido y sé que la usé… en el peor momento de la discusión. Cuando creía que iba a perder le dije: Si tu madre estuviera viva y pudieras verla ¿no la buscarías acaso? Yo necesito enfrentarme a mi pasado para salir de él convertida en una mucho mejor persona. Por mí… y por ti. Nos lo merecemos.

El recuerdo de mi argumentación me sorprende, pero es verdad, necesito verle a la cara y que sepa que no consiguió destruirme. Que soy una mujer inteligente y adulta, y que soy amada, pese a mi insignificancia. Pajarraco desgarbado y torpe, pero amado.

Christian me está esperando, como siempre, en la mesa del desayuno. Ha aceptado que vaya a verle, pero me acompañará. No era posible tanta libertad en el "estilo Grey". Al menos iré, lo veré. ¿Qué le diré? Pienso en esto mientras sorbo lentamente mi té y mastico a regañadientes una galleta que Christian me ha obligado a comer. Dios, tengo el estómago revuelto y estoy nerviosa como si tuviera 15 años otra vez.

Salimos de Escala rumbo a la estación y, gracias a Dios, ya no hay periodistas hostigándonos. Sin embargo la seguridad no ha disminuido, hay cosas que no se han resuelto. Christian piensa que el tercer esposo no es el único que ha querido dañarnos en estos días.

Vamos con Taylor y Sawyer en el coche. Christian me ajusta el cinturón de seguridad y sujeta mi cara con sus manos, me besa tiernamente en los labios y me sonríe. Esa sonrisa encantadora, segura, que me derrite. Me apoyo en su hombro y, creo que dormito, porque Christian me sacude y me dice suavemente en el oído que hemos llegado a la delegación. Suspiro profundo y espero que Sawyer me abra la puerta del coche.

Me arreglo la ropa, cojo mi bolsa y subo los peldaños uno a uno, de la mano de Christian. Sawyer y Taylor vienen detrás nuestro. Antes de abrir la puerta, Christian tira de mí de modo que quedo frente a él. Me mira, sus ojos tienen esa mirada oscura y dura, sin duda esta situación no lo hace feliz. "No tienes que hacerlo, Ana", me dice. "Te equivocas, tengo que hacerlo, Christian". Me suelto de su abrazo y abro la puerta. Él y los guardias me siguen.

Caigo en cuenta que nunca he estado en un lugar así. El olor me violenta, no es un lugar muy limpio. Hay gente durmiendo en unas bancas, deben estar ebrios, porque no se despiertan pese al gran ruido que hay allí.

Después de un breve intercambio de palabras nos hacen pasar a una sala donde nos encontraremos con él. Solo vamos Christian y yo, los chicos se han quedado en el pasillo. Me retuerzo las manos una y otra vez y siento el peso del brazo de Christian sobre mis hombros. Dios, cómo me calma ese solo gesto. Estoy lista para verlo… y se abre la puerta.

El hombre que yo recuerdo no se parece en nada a este… sus ojos están cansados, está débil y ¿ha perdido estatura? ¡Imposible! Pero yo sí he crecido, ya no tengo 15 años, ya no me podrá golpear tan fácilmente.

"Buenos días, Ana"

-"Señorita Steele – responde Christian-"

-"Oh, los viejos amigos no nos tratamos así. ¿Verdad cariño?" –responde el tercer esposo- Siento cómo los músculos de Christian se tensan, pero le tomo la mano y se la aprieto suavemente.

-"Puedes decirme como quieras. No he venido aquí a discutir sobre formalidades. Como verás, crecí, ya no tengo más 15 años"

-"Y los años te han hecho mucho más bella, Ana"

-"Cállate imbécil"- Christian otra vez.

-"Si no te controlas tendré que pedirte que salgas, Christian". Me sorprendo de mi tono de voz, hasta parezco una mujer segura. "Escúchame bien, ya no tengo 15, ya no me dañan tus insultos y descalificaciones"

-"Nunca entendiste nada… ¿Verdad Ana?"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Yo estaba enamorado de ti, Anastasia, de una deliciosa mujercita, inteligente y bella, pero demasiado ciega… si hice todo lo que hice fue para reprimir mis deseos por ti. Estaba enfermo y alejarme de ti y de tu madre me sanó… las cosas se me habían ido de las manos y mi deseo por ti era mayor que mi racionalidad. Pensé que si te hacía sentir miedo me sería más fácil… no sé, enamorarte".

Christian y yo escuchamos su confesión estupefactos, este hombre está loco.

-"Luego, va este señor y arruina mi vida. No me costó mucho descubrir que tú y él estaban juntos y… bueno, creo que mi enfermedad volvió… te vi en unas fotos en los periódicos y no fue necesario leer tu nombre para saber que eras tú y que te habías transformado en una mujer maravillosa… Pensé que si no te destruía no volvería a vivir en paz, pero luego pensé que si lo destruía a él, podría buscarte y…"

-"No quiero escucharte más, estás loco, de verdad y no he venido aquí a escuchar tus desvaríos. Quiero decirte que, después de tanto tiempo… te perdono, te perdono por todo lo que me has hecho y, de verdad, espero que te sanes y desaparezcas de nuestras vidas, porque no pretendo gastar un minuto más de mi vida en pensar en ti. Que tengas un muy buen día".

Y dicho aquello, Christian y yo nos encaminamos hacia la salida. En la cabeza aun me resuenan sus palabras. Flynn tenía razón él estaba enamorado de mí. Dios qué enfermo, era una niña. Era una niña. Repito esto en mi cabeza.

No sé cómo, pero ya estamos en el coche y Christian me observa en silencio. Siento su mirada penetrante, inquieta. Sé que se muere de ganas de hablar, pero no lo hace y yo agradezco ese segundo de respeto por mi privacidad mental… dure lo que dure. Nos hemos pillado un atasco en las calles de la ciudad. Christian me acaricia las manos suavemente, esperando que hable. Me decido.

"¿Sabes lo que significa esta conversación para mí? Yo he venido a perdonar a este hombre, a limpiarme de una historia que fue muy dura para mí, pero no me esperaba algo así… crecí toda mi vida con la idea de que era un feo y torpe pajarraco, porque él me convenció de ello y hoy, he descubierto que no era así. Es confuso lo sé, pero ahí, en esa sala de la delegación, se quedó también ese pajarraco desgarbado. Tienes frente a ti a una nueva Anastasia Steele".


	11. El baile con el doctor Flynn

**El baile con el doctor Flynn**

"Bienvenida Anastasia, toma asiento por favor. Te ves diferente".

"Me siento diferente, John. Todo lo que ha pasado en estas últimas semanas ha sido muy fuerte para mí. Primero Leila, luego el asunto con Hyde y su acoso… creo que no te hablé nunca de él... luego el accidente de Christian, la maldita señora Robinson , todo el drama del tercer esposo… Jesús, en mi vida me habían ocurrido tantas cosas como en estos meses. Pero cada cosa que ha pasado me ha hecho más fuerte y ya sé que si debo luchar por quienes amo, lo haré. Creo que nunca había estado en esa situación… siempre estuve protegida, en mi pequeño mundo, viendo cómo mi vida pasaba frente a mis ojos. Hoy me siento protagonista de mi vida, de mis sueños". Digo esto con calma, centrada y segura de mí misma, segura como no pensé estar nunca.

Flynn me observa y toma nota. Revisa sus apuntes y luego lanza: "¿Por qué crees que Christian te ama, Ana?"

_Touché_. Este hombre sabe cómo complicarme la vida. Mi subconsciente afila sus colmillos. Pregunta difícil para la Ana de antes de Christian… sonrío y me acomodo en mi lugar, sacudiendo a mi inconsciente y obligándolo a retroceder.

"Me imagino que esto tiene que ver con nuestra primera cita o nuestro primer encuentro, no es así John?". Él asiente y sonríe. Arremeto con otra pregunta: "¿Qué pensaste tú cuando me viste por primera vez?". John me contesta sin vacilar "que Christian tenía razón, que eras una mujer muy hermosa y muy especial".

"Es difícil para mí, aún, comprender que puedo ser atractiva para la gente. No me malinterpretes, sé que no soy fea, pero viví muchos años sintiendo que era un feo pajarraco, cortesía del tercer esposo. Sin embargo, hoy sé que, por algún milagro que no comprendo, Christian, el soltero más cotizado de todo Seattle, me ama en todo mi conjunto. Siempre me centré en ser inteligente, no bella. Ya sabes cómo he intentado ser invisible, pero está claro que no lo he logrado. El amor de Christian me lo develó el día del baile".

"Dios, pasaron tantas cosas, pero esa subasta fue lejos lo más humillante que he tenido que soportar en la vida. Solo había sido tan observada en la exposición de José con todas esas fotos gigantes mías colgando en la galería. No sé si quería que Christian me ganara…".

"¿No lo sabes?"

"En realidad no es eso, sí quería que él fuera mi primer baile, pero no que gastara tanto dinero en ello. Por eso te odié un poco cuando forzaste la apuesta, John. No sé bailar, mucho menos con alguien que no fuera mi Christian. Me asusté tanto. Además, no sabía quién eras o qué pretendías y lo que para ustedes fue un entretenido juego, para mí fue un suplicio… ¡fueron los 5 minutos más largos que recuerdo!"

"Para tu consuelo, si no hubiese sido yo, seguro algún ingenuo habría intentado ganar tu primer baile. En todo caso… recuerdo la tensión de tu cuerpo ese día. Claramente estabas incómoda, no es necesario que lo digas ahora… Y si el baile fuera hoy ¿qué crees que ocurriría, Ana?"

"Buena pregunta… no sé… la visión que me da la vida hoy es distinta. En esa fiesta todo estaba mal: recién había ocurrido lo de nuestro quiebre, Christian me había llevado al salón de la señora Robinson y cuando ella estaba ahí. Además estaba la mirada incómoda y reprobatoria de esa tonta amiguita de Mía, sin contar que no conocía a nadie más que a la familia Grey. Hoy, con la señora Robinson fuera de nuestras vidas, con todo lo que ha ocurrido, bueno, la verdad es que creo que estaría más segura de mí y quizás disfrutaría ese momento, más que avergonzarme de él. Pero es difícil hacer ficción de algo que no ha ocurrido".

"¡Ah… pero ocurrirá! No olvides que la fiesta es anual".

"Buen punto" contesto y me quedo callada. Esa noche cambiaron tantas cosas, la más importante, el quiebre de Grace con la señora Robinson. Cuánto hemos superado en estos meses.

"Bien Ana, me gustaría verte una vez más. Esa será nuestra última sesión. Creo que el trabajo que hemos hecho te ha ayudado enormemente y hoy eres una mujer mucho más segura de ti misma, de tus sentimientos y de lo que eres capaz de provocar en otros. Sé que esto no ha ocurrido solo por esta terapia y que hay mucho de lo que han pasado juntos Christian y tú. La próxima sesión, te daré lo que llamamos 'devolución' que son aspectos que debes seguir trabajando tú misma".

"Supongo que podré venir a verte en otro momento, si lo necesito".

"Ana, esto no es la despedida aún, pero sí, siempre puedes contar conmigo".

-oOo-

**_Semanas atrás en el baile de caridad _**

**Punto de Vista del Doctor Flynn **

Distinguida, bonita figura, muy proporcionada. Creo que Christian ha hecho una bella elección. Observo a la dama que acompaña a mi querido paciente, el señor Grey. He visto cómo esta muchacha ha logrado en sólo días, más que yo en mis terapias por años. Muero de ganas de conocerla, aunque sé que él teme que estemos solos, como si fuera a revelar algo de nuestras sesiones. Estos jóvenes no comprenden la seriedad del secreto profesional, aunque claro, si yo estuviera en sus zapatos o en los de ella… la verdad estaría inquieto.

Me he dedicado un buen rato a observar a Anastasia… se ve tan dulce, pero sexy al mismo tiempo. Esa mujer es una bella contradicción. Entiendo que tenga a Grey loco y que lo haya confundido de manera de voltear su mundo. Espero que esté en la subasta, le he prometido a Christian que su primer baile será conmigo, aunque estoy seguro de que lo impedirá.

-oOo-

-"Christian ¿dónde está tu encantadora chica? No puedo creer que la hayas dejado sola, veré si la encuentro por ahí, muero por conocerla"

-"No sueñes, Flynn, no la he dejado sola, Mía se la ha llevado al baño, pero pronto la rescataré…"

-"Para perderla nuevamente en mis brazos. Estoy dispuesto a pagar una alta suma por su baile"

-"No tanto como yo Flynn y no creo que a tu mujer le guste mucho que estés gastando dinero en chicas que no conoces"

-"Bah! Ella sabe que es por una buena causa" –Christian me mira perplejo— "Claro hombre, conocer a tu nueva terapeuta. Si sigue así me dejará sin empleo prontamente"

-"¿Así que es eso lo que temes? Oh Flynn aún falta mucho para eso, puedes tener tu bolsillo en paz, que mi dinero seguirá llenándolo mes a mes, al menos por un tiempo"

-"Jajajaja, muy agradecido de su generosidad señor Grey, pero no lo olvide, quiero un baile con esa mujer".

-oOo-

Pobre chica, parece que estuviera desnuda frente a la gente y ni siquiera se le ve el rostro. Retuerce sus manos como si eso la fuera salvar. Puede sonar cruel, pero me hace gracia. Miro a Christian y no aparta sus ojos de ella. Es claro que tampoco es feliz de verla expuesta ante tanta gente.

Creo que es hora de probar su tolerancia y la resistencia de Anastasia. Escucho que la nombran y me apresto a apostar por ella, siempre después de Christian por supuesto. Comienza la puja y en cuatro apuestas ya llegó a los $100.000 dólares… no es un gasto que esté dispuesto a hacer, menos por una mujer que no es la mía. Muy a mi pesar, Grey gana, pero tendrá que dejarme bailar con ella de todos modos. De esa no se salva ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

-oOo-

Muy bien, acá vamos. Christian ha accedido, de mala gana, a dejarme bailar con ella… pero pareciera que Anastasia tampoco quiere bailar conmigo. Se muestra sorprendida cuando descubre que soy el psiquiatra de Christian. Me imaginaba mayor, y aunque no lo dice, probablemente calvo. Me causa simpatía esta muchacha, aunque su inseguridad es tan abrumadora como su belleza. Quizás debiera citarla a mi consulta. Oh basta Flynn, no pretendas arreglar la psiquis de todo el mundo, con la de Grey ya has tenido bastante.

No dejo de pensar lo contradictorias que son las señales que envía. De una hermosura incuestionable es como si se viera a si misma fea como un troll. Es extraño, parece una criatura asustada, pero responde con mordacidad a mis preguntas y me considera un charlatán. Eso me hace gracia, es sincera y, sin duda, no tiene nada de sumisa. Gracias a Dios que Christian pudo verlo. Sería una lástima que hubiese perdido a esta extraordinaria muchachita.

Christian nos interrumpe y se la lleva, pero no protesto, sé que la volveré a ver, más temprano que tarde, ella tiene mucho que resolver.


	12. La despedida

**La despedida**

Me siento y acaricio mi vientre. Ha pasado un universo de tiempo desde la última vez que visité a Flynn.

Sonrío para mí misma y pienso que quizás debí darle a Hanna una lista de citas inamovibles. Entre ellas seguro, la de la doctora Green y el buen doctor Flynn. Pero han pasado meses y mi vida ha cambiado enormemente: soy la señora Grey, sobreviviente de varios intentos de secuestro y homicidio, además, inesperadamente embarazada de un pequeño bip que pronto comenzará a moverse para mí.

Pese a todo el tiempo transcurrido, tengo la necesidad de ver a Flynn, de recibir su "devolución" y el alta… además creo que podré hacerle algunas preguntas sobre Christian y su rol de padre.

Me miro en el espejo y sonrío, no hay panza visible aun, pero sé que ahí estás y que sientes mis nervios por volver a ver a John. Cuidadosamente termino de arreglarme. Un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, rímel apurado y brillo de labios. Sí, estoy lista.

"Señora Grey está usted encantadora" me dice Christian, con una suave voz. Ya sé lo que significa ese tono en él, pero no me detendrá, debo ir a ver a Flynn y cerrar estas sesiones… ¿cuántas hemos tenido… 10?

"Señor Grey, igualmente. Usted nunca me desilusiona". Christian se levanta y se da una vuelta con gracia. Se acerca a mí y me besa. Le respondo, pero sin demasiada vehemencia, para que se dé cuenta de que no regresaremos a la cama, no ahora, por lo menos.

"¿Qué pasa, nena?"

"Nada querido, es que ya sé dónde nos conducirán esos besos tuyos y tengo una cita con Flynn en unos minutos más". Me mira sorprendido y su mirada se llena de temor. Acá vamos de nuevo. Dios, esto es realmente agotador.

"Christian, si sigues mirándome así cada vez que te digo que veré a Flynn, tendré que cambiar de terapeuta. Solo es una cita más, espero que la última y que John dé por superados, o al menos atenuados, mis traumas infantiles".

Christian sonríe aliviado. Me abraza y se sienta junto a mí en la barra del desayuno. Últimamente tengo tanta hambre, que devoro sin piedad los panqueques con miel, huevos con tocino y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja. El té me lo llevo en un mug, porque el tiempo ya no me alcanza para tomármelo en casa.

Salgo apresuradamente y Sawyer me acompaña. En tema de seguridad Christian no afloja. Da lo mismo que el cabrón de Hyde esté encerrado de por vida, siempre habrá alguien que quiera dañarle y con él a mí.

Pienso esto mientras desciendo por el ascensor rumbo al coche. Paso de largo por mi R8, cuánto quisiera conducirlo, pero las cosas no han estado fáciles las últimas semanas, por lo que no tentaré al destino. Sawyer me abre la puerta del todo terreno y me deslizo en el asiento trasero, resignada.

Me alegro de que Christian no haya despedido a Luke después del incidente con Hyde, es un buen hombre y me agrada. Aunque sé que es su trabajo, también sé que su preocupación por mí es genuina y eso me conmueve. Quizás debí haber sido más considerada ese día. Lo tendré en cuenta, aunque espero no verme expuesta a nada semejante en mi vida. No me he dado cuenta, pero ya estamos aparcando en la consulta de Flynn, y Sawyer me abre la puerta para que baje.

"Bienvenida señora Grey" me saluda la recepcionista. Le respondo con un buenos días y de inmediato paso a la oficina de Flynn, quien me espera con los brazos extendidos ¿un abrazo?

"Querida Ana, cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí". Recibo el abrazo cordialmente, aunque un poco desconcertada con tanta cercanía… bueno han pasado varios meses y varias tragedias.

"Hola John, gracias por tu bienvenida, aunque más que abrazarte quisiera golpearte!". John me mira sorprendido, podríamos decir, incluso que su boca está entre abierta. "¿Dónde demonios estabas metido la noche que mi marido te llamó y tú no le contestaste?" Parece comprender y sonríe.

"Ah! Eso! Bueno Ana, la verdad es que hay momentos en los que un hombre no contesta el celular, no importa si está llamando el presidente de Estados Unidos o su dueño" y me guiña un ojo "pero toma asiento. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"

"Oh… John, creo que dejamos un tema pendiente hace unos meses y, bueno, sí, quiero tu opinión sobre el asunto… ehh mmm…"

"Del bebé, me imagino Ana. Pero vamos por parte. La verdad es que solo nos quedaba una cita, más bien formal, donde te doy algunos consejos para mantener a raya el problema de tu autoestima y los conflictos con tu pasado. Pero a la luz de lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos meses, solo puedo decirte que estoy sorprendido de tu entereza, aunque claro, yo sé que eres una mujer muy fuerte, con una gran capacidad de resiliencia, como tú misma dijiste en algún momento. Creo que esa cualidad tuya es vital para tu relación con Christian y así lo has demostrado".

"Respecto de tus propios problemas, creo que tú lo dijiste la última vez que nos vimos, hoy eres una mujer diferente que sabe por qué y por quiénes luchar…"

"Finalmente creo que todos quienes conocemos a Christian estamos agradecidos de que tu amiga haya enfermado el día de la entrevista". Flynn se ríe sonoramente, mientras yo me asombro de su memoria… cielos! Han pasado meses desde que le conté toda esa historia.

"¿Puedo darme por curada, entonces?"

"Bueno, nunca has estado realmente enferma ¿lo sabes, no? Solo eran necesarias algunas sesiones para que mmm… miraras en perspectiva algunos aspectos de ti. En ese marco, nuestras sesiones fueron muy provechosas, porque no hay áreas ocultas en ti. Hablas de todo con naturalidad y transparencia. Eso es muy gratificante para un psiquiatra. Y como siempre debes recordar mirarte en el espejo y ver la fantástica mujer que eres".

"Sí, y probablemente mirar a mi marido y recordar cómo era cuando lo conocí y cómo es ahora. El cambio es… impresionante"

"Sí, y es gracias a ti. Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, en sólo unos meses tú lograste más, que muchos como yo en años. Bien merecida tienen la felicidad que se les viene…"

"Se nos viene felicidad, John?"

"Preguntas como si lo dudaras"

"Sí, bueno… la reacción de Christian no fue… ¿cómo decirlo?"

"Fue bruto, cruel y no pensó en nadie más que en él… -lo miro sorprendida, es como si hubiese estado ahí- bueno, él tiene un temperamento muy fuerte, ama el control y la planificación y este bebé no era planificado. Probablemente su reacción pudo haber sido un poco peor a causa de eso, pero créeme, ningún hombre toma bien un embarazo no deseado. Hay algunos más discretos que otros, claro está, pero el sentimiento es el mismo: traición. Es estúpido lo sé, pero los hombres somos un poco estúpidos".

"Tengo una pregunta para ti, Ana, ¿Christian te habló de interrumpir el embarazo?"

"No"

"¿Y por qué crees que no lo dijo, si estaba tan furioso? Esas cosas tiene solución sin riesgos para la madre, sobretodo en las primeras etapas del embarazo, hasta las 12 semanas, para ser más exactos".

"No lo sé… no lo había pensado, John". El estómago se me aprieta al pensar en mi pequeño bip. Quizás debiera proponérselo a Christian, aun no cumplo las 12 semanas… Dios, no podría, no podría matarte, yo ya me siento madre, aun cuando no te he sentido moverte. Mi bip, mi pequeño e indefenso bip. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas cuando vuelvo a mirar a John.

"Me permitiré compartir mi hipótesis contigo. Como ya te he dicho, Christian, al igual que muchos hombres se sintió traicionado por este embarazo no planificado, es verdad. Pero no por eso te ama menos. Él ha sido capaz de cambiar muchos aspectos de su vida por encajar en la tuya. Juntos han construido una relación maravillosa, una delicia para el análisis de cualquier psiquiatra. Pues bien, este es un paso más en una relación como la suya, en un matrimonio. Por lo tanto creo que lo que le molesta no es el bebé en si mismo, no tiene nada contra él, su problema es consigo mismo, con la posibilidad de convertirse en padre, con el miedo que siente, con el miedo de repetir los errores de su madre. Esto se acentúa por su imperiosa necesidad de controlarlo todo. En el fondo, ama a ese bebé, solo porque es más de ti, y tú eres su centro".

Quizás Flynn tenga razón, pero tendré que hablar con Christian sobre este tema… y si quiere interrumpir el embarazo, me iré a Georgia con mamá, aunque eso nos mate a los dos. Una vida inocente no puede pagar las culpas de un padre inseguro. Respiro profundo y siento una punzada de dolor en el centro del pecho.

"Creo que tendré que hablar con él sobre esto, John. Quizás se siente presionado por mí"

"No lo creo, Ana, pero sí, debes hablarlo, la base de un buen matrimonio es la comunicación. ¿Tienes alguna otra duda, querida?"

"No John, creo que estoy bien y tranquila"

"Ana, no olvides que siempre estaré aquí, para lo que necesites"

"Salvo esas veces en las que no le contestarás el teléfono ni al presidente de Estados Unidos" le guiño un ojo y él me sonríe.

"Hasta pronto, Ana"

"Adiós John".

-oOo-

De vuelta en Escala estoy un poco tensa. El día se ha pasado volando en la editorial, entre una reunión y otra. Quizás debiera hacerle caso a Christian y bajar el ritmo, pero aun necesito demostrar que soy buena y que no tengo el puesto (y la empresa) por ser la esposa del millonario más sexy del mundo.

Christian no ha llegado, así que me voy a nuestra habitación y me pongo un chándal y una camiseta, para variar un poco, ajustada. Me siento mucho mejor en esta ropa, sobre todo a esta hora y cuando sé que se nos viene una batalla dura… espero que no me pida algo que no haré.

Estoy sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la cama, con los pies descalzos, acariciando la suave alfombra, cuando se abre la puerta y entra Christian. Su cara se ve preocupada.

"¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono?"

"Lo he dejado en mi bolsa, en la sala y no lo he sentido". Sueno triste, lo sé.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, pero ve a cambiarte, necesito que hablemos". Solo esas palabras provocan que mi hombre se tense y vuelva sus movimientos cautelosos. Cómo hemos aprendido a conocernos. Se pone un chándal igual que yo y una camiseta que resalta sus músculos deliciosamente. Le miro embobada, sé que lo percibe y en sus ojos hay una sonrisa juguetona, si no estuviera en ascuas por lo que le he dicho, sé que ya habría bromeado por mi cara. Pero se domina y viene a sentarse a mi lado. No me toca, pero me ofrece su mano y la tomo. Su palma está tibia y mi mano fría como el hielo.

"Henos aquí. ¿De qué quieres hablar nena, todo bien hoy?"

"Sí… no. Es que necesito hacerte una pregunta. Hoy estuve con Flynn…"

"Lo sé" me interrumpe y lo miro con reprobación. Él se calla…

"Flynn me ha dicho algo que me ha dejado pensando. Me preguntó por qué no habías pedido que me hiciera un aborto" -siento cómo su cuerpo se tensa al nombrar esa palabra- "y la verdad es que yo no tenía esa respuesta. Entonces pensé que quizás no me lo habías pedido, porque te has sentido presionado por mí, pero lo cierto es que nunca hablamos el tema y…"

"Para Anastasia. No sigas" –su tono es duro. El miedo se ha transformado en algo que no puedo descifrar- "esa no es una posibilidad y fin del asunto". Se levanta y se va al baño. Esta no era la reacción que esperaba. Está claro que me alivia que rechace la idea, pero no así. Me pongo de pie y voy detrás de él. Lo encuentro parado enfrente del lavabo. Se ha mojado la cara y se mira al espejo, con las manos apoyadas en el borde. Se ve perturbado.

"Ey, no era mi intención…", no sé cómo seguir. Me acerco a él y le abrazo por la espalda. Siento cómo todo su cuerpo se tensa incómodo. Le suelto. "Mírame Christian". Obedece… ahí está mi niño perdido otra vez. De pronto me toma por la cintura y me sienta sobre el lavabo, separa mis piernas y se acomoda entre ellas, abrazándome y oliendo mi cabello.

"Oh, nena, lo siento, lo siento tanto… nunca he querido que hagas algo así, lamento haberte hecho pensar que no deseaba este bebé. Sí, es inesperado, no planificado, pero es tuyo, es una parte de ti. Cuando te vi inconsciente en esa cama de hospital, supe que no podía vivir sin ustedes. Estaba tan preocupado por ti, como por nuestro hijo. No es que no le quiera, es que temo no ser bueno para él, para ti. Por favor no vuelvas a pensar en abortar, no por mí". Su voz se extingue en un susurro, que es una súplica. Me conmueve, y su súplica me desarma.

Respiro hondo y con la voz en apenas un hilo le respondo…

"No, no te preocupes, bip y yo nos quedaremos a tu lado… para siempre".

Sus labios tocan los míos y su beso se hace más profundo, necesitado, esto es lo que mejor hacemos juntos, amarnos.

**FIN **

**NdeA: Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia conmigo. Este fue mi primer intento y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por su paciencia porque sé que al final nos anduvimos desordenando junto con .emily que es la beta y además hace las traducciones.**

**Estamos pensando en nuevas historias dentro del universo de Cincuenta Sombras, así que agréguennos a sus autores favoritos para que les lleguen nuestras novedades.**


End file.
